


Dragon Wolves City

by wasfight23



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Pon Farr, Racism, Vulcan Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:00:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 41,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasfight23/pseuds/wasfight23
Summary: Earth 2019 and 3020 are fuse together one day and can't go back. Half of earth population from the past are werewolves or weredragons and have powers and live like a post end of the world.  So the people of the past live in forest, mountains and small town. Territory are taken over, werechildrens and normal children are looking for their parents. People are trying to find each other. While other fight for power and take over each other territory. Some are just trying to hold onto what territory they have and chase them off their territory. So they can live in peace.The people of the future and starfleet lives are extremely unchange and want to reign them in and study them. Unfortunately cant due to the fact the people of the past hates them, also fear them and chase them away with their powers.Our story take place with a family of siblings and friends waking up in this new world each with their own power and animal form looking for the rest of their family. Avoiding other packs, star fleet and just trying to survive and find food to live.  (Also getting some Vulcan dick)





	1. Chapter 1: Introductions

There in the open green grass lay Dragons and Wolves. The wolves are as big as horse. While the dragons are as big as Rhino. The air was nice and the breeze was cool. The dark night sky gave them excellent cover. Slowly they began to open their eyes. **‘Wha…what happen…’** Feris went as he look down at himself in a shock. Instead of hands there were claws. Instead of skin there were white scales. He had white eyes vertical slit pupils. Much to that of any reptile. He had giant bat like wings and he open his mouth to only have a white mist come out. If that wasn’t enough he had two horns on his head. **‘What the hell is this? Am…Am I a dragon?’ **He look up at everyone else and saw no one he knew. None of his siblings or family members. Only wolves and dragons like himself.

All of the dragons and wolves were different colors and shapes. They were just as shaky as himself on their paws and feet. He wonder if they could communicate or if he could. Still he had to try. Better than just wondering. Right?** (“Hello? Can anyone hear me?”) **He chirp out to them. They all stood on end looking around for the sound. **(“I don’t know if any of you know me…But it’s me Feris. I’m looking for my family.”)**

They all look at him with curiosity. Feris could actually get a head count on how many Wolves were there and Dragons. There were twenty-three dragons and twelve wolves.

One dragon step forward. He was black with grey eyes. He had two large horns but was much smaller than the other dragons. The dragon kept his head low in submission as he approaches. **(“Feris? Is that you?”) **The black dragon hum out softly with a chirp.** (“It’s me Dexter.”)**

One of the wolves step forward as well. This one had blood red eyes with black as night fur and a pink noise. She wag her tail keeping her head low as well.** (“Dexter? Feris? So this isn’t some dream? Oh I’m so glad I’m not alone. It’s me. Waynesha!”) **Waynesha whimper as she inches closer to him with a wag of her tail. Feris close the gap between them and nuzzle into her.** (“I’m so glad it’s you! Big brother.”) **She turn her head to Dexter and nuzzle into him as well. **(“Get over here Dexter! You got a one way ticket to hug town.”)**

**(“Well it’s to know I have some sort of family here. Kinto here.”) **Kinto hiss out with a shake of his neck. Kinto is a yellow dragon with white eyes.** (“Still we should make it easier for people to introduce themselves. So we can see who here or not.”) **He step over to Feris first and lower his head in submission as he nuzzle him. **(“Hello big cousin.”) **He the nuzzle Waynesha and Dexter next.** (“hey cousin and Dexter. If I’m lost somewhere I’m glad it’s with you guys.”)**

**(“Agree.”)** Feris chirp as he stood up. **(“I believe it will be in everyone best interest if everyone say who they are. Just to see if anyone else know each other.”)**

**(“Well I doubt there anyone here I know. The names Deregan.”) **A dark purple dragon click with light purple eyes. He was bigger than the rest of them. You could tell he was more mature than any of them.** (“That all I would like to say.”)**

**(“Deregan?”) **A brown wolf with golden eyes woof.** (“It’s me Layla from the fruit stand. We meet well…I don’t know how long it’s been. Still if no time has passed I would say two weeks ago at the farmers market. Funny how the world works out.”)**

**(“Indeed. Still it’s nice to see a friendly face I know.”) **Deregan chirp out in a bit of a softer tone. **(“Even if that face is a wolf now.”)**

**(“It’s good to see you Feris. It’s me Troy.”) **Troy chirp out keeping his head at up high and give him a nod as he walk over to him. Troy is a right looking brown scale dragon with rugged brown horns and yellow eyes. He was most muscular dragon there. **(“Move you three some of us older siblings and relatives want to hug their brother as well. I’m glad you’re alright brother.”)**

**(“I am to.”)** Feris hum and they rub their necks with each other. A blue dragon casually walk over to them as if he own the place.** (“Let me guess. That blue dragon over there is Hendez.”)**

The blue dragon chirp and hiss with laughter. **(“You got it! How did you know? I bet it was my confidence.”)** Hendez chirp out as he pose stretching his large bat like wings. He had two antennae on his head along with two blue smooth horns. The two lanky red dragons behind him chirp in mocking laughter.** (“Also if the twins don’t stop laughing at me at once. I will know who to try my brand new claws on! Fucking twins.”)**

**(“Hahaha. Maybe if you didn’t act as if you were walking down a runway. You wouldn’t be so funny. Ron here.”) **A red lanky Dragon hiss with a grin. He along with his twin had some muscle build but not much.** (“Mon. Can you just imagine the shit we will get away with now that were dragons? Hahaha!”)**

**(“Of course I can bro!”) **Mon chirp with excitement as he flaps his wing jumping around. He then miss step with his feet and trips with a roll and lands on another much bigger red dragon.** (“Sorry whoever you are.)”**

**(“It’s me you jackass! Hayla! Now get off!”) **Hayla growls at the smaller dragon with her mouth wide open showing all her teeth. Her eyes burn red with anger. She was the most muscular red female dragon there with ram like horns.** (“You both play too much!”)**

**(“Hahaha! As always you have a stick up your ass cousin!”) **Mon chirp and quickly jump out of the way of the way as Hayla snap her jaws at him. **(“Too slow Hayla! Hahaha”) **

He then ran off back over to Ron as they both chirp and click with laughter.** (“I’ll show you to slow!”) **Hayla Hiss at them both. Yet before she can run she trip over her own feet before she can take a step. Both the twins chirp in laughter. **(“Damn twins!”)**

**(“They are lankier and weaker. Let the twins have their fun. We cousins can have our own fun. Have you guess that it’s me? Your cousin Raze.”)** Raze Chirp to her cousin as Hayla stood up. Raze wasn’t as muscular as Hayla but still she was just as fit. Her horns were long with a twist to them. Her scales were red and her eyes were just as red as Hayla.** (“Don’t worry we have plenty of time to get them back.”)**

**(“I swear you two are even scarier now that you’re a dragons. Stop it before you eat a princess.”) **The blond wolf yelp out to them with green eyes. Hayla and Raze both gave the blond wolf a burning glare.** (“Yup get ready for blond bitch sarcasm for this whole thing. Here twenty four seven. That me Annia!”)**

**(“Two blond bitches. Hey Annia! This might be a nightmare but I can already tell with you here it’s going to be fun!”)** Another blond with yip next to her with a wag of her tail. She has the same green eyes as Annia.** (“You know if we don’t die or something.”)**

Annia whimper at the other blond wolf as her tail wag with pure happiness.** (“Annay!”) **Annia howl with pure happiness.** (“I’m so glad you’re ok!”)**

**(“I’m glad you’re safe to.”) **Annay yip as she lick the top Annia head.** (“I’m glad you’re safe cousin.”)**

**(“Ok if Annay and Annia are done. Then I’m going next. Kat here and I’m assuming this smaller wolf with their tail between their legs is my sister Kate.”) **Kat yip in a mellow tone of voice. Kat fur is brunette with yellow eyes and she was a bit bigger than her sister. She look at her sister with the same fur color and yellow eyes.** (“Sigh. It’s ok Kate. I know this is horrible. We just gotta stay strong.”)**

**(“I don’t understand how they can make jokes like this.”) **Kate whine to her sister as she bury her head into her sister fur.** (“Were wolves and dragons! How can everyone be so calm!”)**

**(“Look around Kate.”) **Kat said with a yip over her younger sister shoulder. **(“For the most part were surrounded by family so far. So were one of the lucky one.”) **Three dragons look to the ground with a sudden sadness. **(“Others are not so lucky.”)**

**(“She right cousin. You’re surrounded by your cousins and family.”) **A blond dragon chirp to her. This dragon have blond scales with white eyes and two horns. He was average size with a certain calm about him. Behind them a red dragon with amber eyes was looking at them.** (“Now excuses me cousins. I got to see if my brother Haru here. It’s me Creep by the way.”)**

**(“Thanks for the support Creep.”) **Kat yip to him as she lick her sister head a bit more.** (“You were always good with words”) **She then watch him walk off with his head lower with a bit with worry in her own eyes.** (“Even when your worry sick yourself.”)**

**(“Creep?”) **The Red scale and ember eyes dragon clicks to Creep, keeping his head low. Unlike the other dragons he had no horns. He was almost as small as Dexter.** (“Is that you? I’m here. It’s me Haru.”)**

**(“Thank goodness you’re alright!”) **Creep chirp out to his little brother. He lick his brother head and nuzzle the smaller dragon.** (“I was worry sick.”)**

**(“Well I will go next. Maybe I will find someone who I’m related to here. I’m Mat Tariceanu. The president youngest son.”) **The golden dragon with horns and Hazel eyes chirp out. This made everyone look at him with wide eyes.** (“Ok guys calm down. I mean some of you know meet me before. Right Waynesha?”)**

Waynesha look at him with a turn of her head.** (“I meet you once at a on the way to your dad inauguration after they impeach Trump.”) **Waynesha yip out to him with confusion.** (“We talk for a good ten minutes then you left. What the stones are you doing here?”)**

**(“I don’t know.”) **Mat hiss out as he put a feet on his face shaking.** (“I just woke up here alone. One minute I was having dinner with my mom and sibling. Then this happen!”)**

**(“Hey, hey, Hey calm down. You’re not alone. Sure were a bunch of strangers. Still we have each other.”) **A white pelt wolf with white eyes yip to him.** (“You could have woken up with no one. Instead you woken up with us. I don’t know what’s going on. If it’s the end of the world or something. Still you got friends. That better than nothing.”)**

**(“She right Mat. Weather we want to be or not. Were in this together.”) **Creep chirp to him with a nod.** (“All we can do is hope for the best and stick together.”)**

Mat look at them both and sigh.** (“I guess you're both right. No use in feeling sorry for myself.”) **Mat chirp with a warm sharp tooth smile. **(“Ok some else goes next.”)**  
  


**(“Well if everyone done being so emotional. Then I guess I better go next.”) **A black average muscular build dragon with white eyes and black horns click out in annoyance.** (“My name is Deep True.”)**

**(“Deep True! Wow it’s you. I see that your unhappy about this new form yours. Well it’s still very cool looking. I like my dragon form to. Also just in case you don’t know who I’m. It’s me Bradie.”) **A brown dragon with white eyes and white horns chirp out to her with a smile. The look Deep True was giving her was more than enough to make Bradie lower her head and take a step back.** (“Shutting up now.”)**

**(“Deep True calm your nerves.”) **A grey dragon hiss at her showing his teeth a bit to her. The grey dragon had yellow piercing eyes and grey horns. Deep True lower her head but kept her growl.** (“I swear. Sometime you can be so damn mean.”)**

**(“Well who are you to tell me what to do?”) **Deep True hiss to the bigger dragon standing her ground. **(“You’re not the boss of me!”)**

**(Actually I and your brothers are. when mom and dad aren’t around to keep you in line! It’s me genius your big brother Terrance!”) **Terrance growl at her standing dominantly over her. Out of fear she took a step back and lower herself. **(“Now drop the attitude!”)**

**(“Oh Terrance your being a bit too harsh as always. Hahaha.”) **A white dragon with blue eyes and white horns chirp. The dragon made his way over to his brother with a chuckle.** (“Do you know who I’m yet? Clarence. I’m Clarence and I’m sure the white dragon behind me as well is Harris.”)**

**(“I don’t need you to announce me** **Clarence. Still he is right Deep True. This aggression is unnecessary.”) **Harris chirp out to his brother with a curl lip in irritation. Harris scales was a smooth white color with orange eyes and black horns. He then walk to the other side of Deep True.** (“You have every right to be mad. Just don’t take it out on anyone.”)**

**(“Well if Deep True is done with her temper tantrum. I’ll go next. I’m Jud here.”) **Jud yip out with a roll of his eyes. Jud is midnight black fur wolf with white eyes and a black noise. He sat down and scratch his ear with back leg. **(“To be honest the sooner we can figure who everyone else is. The sooner we can figure what the hell is going on.”)**

**(“Finally someone is saying what I’m thinking.”)** A long noodle like brown scale blue eyes dragon hiss out. The dragon stretch out her long wings and yawn. **(“Fura here. Jud your far more focus then you cousin is here.”)**

**(“Stop being such a hard ass Fura. I swear between you and Jud I would be rich if I put lumps of coals up both your asses.”)** A red pelt and red eye wolf walk past her yip. He, mange to slap her snout with his fluffy tail. Something she growl at as he made his way over to Jud.** (“Besides Jud, I your cousin Hondo can only imagine the hell we will cause together in this form.”)**

**(“Hondo is right Jud. Between the three of us this world won’t stand a chance. In case you don’t know it’s me Havic.”) **Havic chirp out to his cousin. He use his tail to slap Fura snout again as he walk over to them. Havic is a brown fluffy scale dragon with red eyes. Fura look like she was about to breath fire at all three of them. **(“What’s wrong Fura? Gonna breath Fire?”)**

As Fura was about to leap forward someone held her by her tail making her fall forward.** (“No fighting Fura! You could hurt them or yourself in this new form. We have no way of treating anyone. So calm the fuck down.”)** A red scale dragon click with red eyes as she drop her tail. Fura look back at her and growl. The red female dragon was having none of that shit. **(“Fura I think you want to think twice about challenging me. I am your boss and older cousin after all. Haze!”)**

Fura look down with burning anger.** (“Haze remind me to never piss you off.”)** A blond wolf with silver eyes yip to her as he walk by Haze side. **(“Honestly Fura you know they are assholes. Why do you even bother? I’m Tayler by the way”)**

**(“Oh hay Tayler. It’s me Vada. I had a feeling it was you?”) **Vada yip to him with a wolfish grin. She was definitely the most different of all the wolves. Her fur was purple and she had six legs instead of four. Also her eyes were dark black.** (“I guess I’m the freakiest out of all of us, Hu?”)**

**(“I wouldn’t say the freakiest. At least you only have extra legs. At least your tail doesn’t look like a dolphin and your fur isn’t a bright color like blue. In case you don’t know who it is. It’s me Haric.”)** Haric yips as he walk over to Fura and help her up. He wasn’t lying either. His blue fur was silky smooth yet somehow wet and his eyes were blue like the ocean. His tail was cover in blue fur yet it was big and flat. Also shape like a dolphin.** (“I hope you won’t reject me. Even if I look like a cross between a wolf and a dolphin.”)**

**(“Never Haric.”) **Fura chirp out to him as she nuzzle him. Wetness be damn she needed some TLC.** (“Forgive me. Sometimes I lose my temper around those idiots.”)**

**(“All is forgiven cousin.”) **Haric said with a yip and he invite her nuzzling.

**(“Well uniformity I don’t know any of you. Still you all seem like a bunch of colorful characters. My name is Max.”)** Max had blond scales with rainbow colorful eyes and rainbow horns. Even his claws were that of a rainbow. **(“It’s great to meet you all.”)**

**(“My name is Horde. I guess it’s fitting I go last.”)** Horde chirp out to them. He is a blond scale dragon with white eyes and white horns.** (“Sorry. I really don’t have much to add besides that.”)**

**(“Well now that out of the way. It’s obvious to me that no one knows how we got here.”) **Deregan chirp out to them with Layla next to him.** (“So the best we can hope for is to start walking till we find out where we are and maybe found out how we got here.”)**

**(“Also how did we get these forms in the first place?”) **Layla yip to the rest of them. **(“I very much like to find my family as well.”)**

Max look up and saw something moving in the sky. He smile grabbing Horde.** (“Hey Horde do you see that?”) **Max chirp to the other dragon. Horde look annoyed and look up in surprise at what he saw.** (“Were still here somehow.”)**

**(“We must be.”) **Horde click in shock. **(“Oh fucking shit?”)**

**(“What are you two going on about?”) **Fura snarl at them.

**(“Guys! We know where we are! We know where we are!”) **Max chirp running I the middle of the group. He then pointed a claw towards the night time sky.** (“Look up! It’s a federation ship!”)**

**(“A federation what?”)** Dexter Chirp on confusion as he look up at the sky. **(“I never seen a plane like that?”)**

**(“A plane? Earth hasn’t use planes for thousands of years.”) **Horde chirp with turn of his head of confusion.

**(“Wait that not a plane?”) **Waynesha yip with a panic. **(“Max! Horde! What year are we in?”)**

**(“Were in XXXX.”) **Max chirp happily. Everyone had an, oh fuck look on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Questions Answer and Powers

** **

Max and Horde explains that they were In the future. The year was ‘XXXX’. They explain the earth had been merge with an earth from another universe in the past. That half of the people from the other universe population were change. Reports from Starfleet said half the past population were werewolves and weredragons.

Starfleet has reported that the Werehumans all had special abilities. Something that was highly disapprove by Starfleet and the society of the federation. Starfleet has tried to get a hold on the situation. Yet on the border different packs attack Starfleet and stop them from ever entering the lands and countries. It’s was like two different nations on the same earth. One govern by law. The other is not. Separated by the seas. It had been this way for forty years. Tensions between the federation and werehumans are high. Everyday Starfleet seem to count new people awakening on the lawless country every day. Most likely like themselves.

How Max and Horde gotten here. They had no idea. Still that wasn’t the biggest shock to them. No, the biggest shock to them was that aliens existed. That they were not alone in space. The news shake everyone to their core. Max and Horde assure them that the federation and the aliens were very friendly. Still Max and Horde made it clear they had no intentions on returning. Refusing to talk about it further when question. Still it didn’t help much. This news matter very little to them now. Now they just wanted to know what they should do or go.

**(“Look I don’t even care about the whole alien thing…Well I care a little…Still it’s not my biggest concern now.”) **Creep chirp out to them as Haru lays at his feet with a sad look on his face.** (“I just want to know where our parents are.”)**

**(“What if we never find them or see them.”) **Haru click to his brother as he cover his face with his feet.** (“I mean… I’m glad almost everyone I know is here. Still I miss them Creep.”)**

**(“I miss them too buddy. Still don’t place doubt into your mind. We will find them. No matter what they become or how old they are.”) **Creep lower his head giving his brother soft chirps.** (“Just hang in there little brother.”)**

**(“There is one place we can all go. It’s called Dragon Wolves City. They’re not friendly with the federation but star fleet reports say that are friend with strangers of their own kind. Helping travelers and accepting new members.”) **Max chirps to them with a smile.** (“The federation only visit now and then when the leader there allows it.”)**

**(“Why don’t the people here like the federation?”) **Waynesha yip to them with a turn of her head.** (“I mean you both said the federation is nice. Why do everyone hate it? I mean having power can’t be that bad.”)**

**(“For multiple reason.”) **Horde Snarl with a roll of his eyes.** (“The federation might say they come in peace. Yet they are scared and look down upon any enhance or super power humans. They are actually illegal and live shit lives thanks to the federation. Or worse they are lock up in holding compounds.”)**

**(“Unfortunately he is right. The first thing they did once they discover the werehuman was try to round them up and haul them off as if they were cattle.”) **Max chirp with a sad look to the ground.** (“I think that was the worst way to do things. Lucky the werehumans and humans fight back. They weren’t able to get a single werehumans or Humans that day. The packs along the border form ever since that day and Starfleet haven’t been able to get in since.”)**

**(“So making nice with Dragon Wolves City is just their way of trying to get some sort of control?”) Mat chirp to them. **

**(“Yes. I saw the vids and they are not buying it. The leader there by the name Amos an older man with a mix color eyes just tolerate them for the sake of peace.”) **Max chirps out as he explain. **(“Still it’s weird. Amos can boot them out completely but he allow them to stay. Still a lot of folks past by there. If you’re gonna search for love ones. There be a great place to start.”)**

**(“I need to find my mom.”) **Kinto chirps out with a huff walking forward a bit. **(“If I and my little brothers Ron and Mob have to start at Dragon Wolves City then that where were going.”)**

**(“Finding Mom and Dad is high on our list. Still that don’t mean we won’t have fun on the way. If we have powers then I want to know what they are.”) **Ron chirp to his brothers with a dragon grin.** (“Mon. What Kind of powers do you think we have?”)**

**(“Maybe we got fire or something.”) **Mon chirp to his twin as he theorize.** (“I mean we are red.”)**

**(“I don’t think color has anything to do with power.”) **Dexter chirps in with a turn of his head as he stretches his wings a bit. **(“Then again maybe it does. I mean were all so many different colors.”)**

**(“Let’s put finding out our powers a bit lower on the list of things to do.”) **Deregan chirps to them solely.** (“For now we got a destination and if this is truly no man’s land. Then our best bet is to stick together and get a move on.”)**

**(“I agree with Deregan. No doubt our body went thru a big change. We need to stretch our wings and new bodies. Also maybe in Dragon Wolves City they can show us how to change back.”) **Layla yips out to them. **(“Also everyone takes time to stretch and get use to your new body. Jump around a bit and run around.”) **Everyone then began to walk around and stretch their new bodies.

**(“So playing?”) **Tayler yip with a smile wagging his tail.

**(“That would get the blood pumping.”) **Daragen chirp with a smile.

**(“Gotcha!”) Havic click with a smile tackling Tayler. And then sprint off jumping around. (“Can’t catch-“) Due to the constant flapping of his wings Havic fly a bit too high in the air and land on his back. (“Owe…”)**

Tayler simple trots over and stand on top of him smugly.** (“Hehe! I think I got you. You over grown lizard.”) **Tayler yip to him with a wag of his tail.** (“Maybe you should take it easy with the wings cousin.”) **

**(“Well those two seem to be having fun.”) **Ron chirp to his brother as he tap his shoulder. They watch thier two older cousins play. His stomach then growl. **(“Hey Mon. What do you think we eat? I mean I know fantasy books say we eat meat. But those were fantasy books. We might be vegans?”)**

**(“Man I hope not.”) **Mon chirp as he lower his head to the grass. He sniff the earthy rich grass and took a mouth full of grass. Ron watch him with turn of his head as his brother chew.

**(“Well? Does it taste good?”) **Ron chirp with his head turn. Mon then spit it out as he fail to swallow. **(“I guess not. So that means were all meat eaters.”)**

**(“Thank goodness.”) **Mon click as he got the rest of the grass off his large tongue.** (“I’m freaking hungry and thirsty now.”)**

Hayla sniff the air and slap Raze flank with her tail.** (“Raze do you smell that? It smell earthy with a hint of metallic blood.”)** Hayla click and walk away from the group a bit. Raze did the same as she followed the scent of blood in the air. From some yards away she saw something I the distance. Hayla then gave a sharp tooth grin.** (“Well if were predators then maybe we should put it to the test. What do you say Raze?”)**

There in an open field walked an injured limping moose. It was a male with a bloody back leg.** (“I Say. let’s go for it. Still I don’t think we would have a good chance of catching that moose.”) **Raze chirp next to her as she examine the moose. **(“I mean for those of us in dragon form, I don’t think running fast is in our future. That moose would out run us. I think our bodies are more meant for flying.”)**

**(“Well we won’t know till we try. Still were all hungry. We should try.”) **Hayla chirp to her as she flap her wings a bit.** (“I mean this would get everyone use to their new bodies faster.”)**

**(“Fine. but I at least want this hunt to be successful. Let’s tell Layla and the other wolves. They will be better at chasseing that thing then we wolf be. So let’s save the flying for later.”) **Raze chirps to her as she turn around and walk back to the group. She walks over to Layla and Deregan. The dragon and wolf were talking to each other thru yips and chirps.** (“Excuses me miss. I and Hayla found something.”)**

**(“What did you two find…Raze was is?”) **Layla yip as she try to remember the young women name. Raze nods her head as she got up with Deregan and walk with her.

**(“I and Hayla spotted a moose from some distance. It’s injured. I think you and the other wolves here could catch it.”) **Raze explains to her calmly as they walk. Waynesha, Dexter and Kinto began to listen in on the conversation. **(“I don’t think us dragons have a chance of catching it.”)**

**(“Are you crazy? I’m not going to chase down some moose and kill it like some beast. I’m vegan!”) **Layla growl to Raze with her ears back. The other caught wind of the conversation and soon the whole group was following. **(“Were not animals and no one else here is going to hunt that thing. It needs help.”)**

**(“Is it still there Hayla?”) **Deregan chirps to her. Layla yips at him with anger in shock.

**(“Yes it is Mr.Deregan. It lay down in the field. A poor choice for an animal if you ask me. Our family watch a lot of animal documentary. It has no herd and it’s alone. Also it’s in the open.”) **Hayla chirps to him as everyone spotted the moose.** (“It more hurt then its injury says. I say we go for it.”)**

**(“You can’t be serious!”) **Layla growls at him with her tail slightly rise and ears up**. (“Leave the poor thing alone! Let’s figure out what to eat later!”)**

**(“NO! Look at us Layla!”) **Deregan hiss at her and she took a step back lowering her tail with her ears back.** (“Were Carnivores now Layla. Do you know what that mean? We have to eat meat weather we want to or not! If we don’t eat meat, chances are we can get sick and die! If you want to take that chance then so be it. That is your choice but no one else will take that chance with you.”)**

**(“You don’t know…if we can only survive by meat.”) **Layla yips out in a soft tone of voice with her head lower in submission. **(You don’t know…You just don’t know…”)**

**(“No I don’t….However this is our closest thing to a meal we might get in a long while. Humans were not built to be vegans. Humans were built to be omnivores, so in case of emergency we can eat anything.”) **Deregan clicks to her in a in a solemn tone.** (“You have your beliefs fine. Please understand were in a situation where we have to kill to survive. Chances are we might have to kill for the rest of our lives. No one will starve themselves for your beliefs and no one will force you to eat. I only ask that you stay out of the way. That is all I have to say on the matter.”) **He then turns his head towards Waynesha.** (“Waynesha get over here.”)**

**(“Yes.”) **Waynesha yip as she walk over to him keeping her head lower.

**(“I want you to gather the wolves and chase that moose into the trees on the left.”)** Deregan instructed her with a click. Waynesha only nods her head.** (“The rest of the dragons will hold the moose down and I will deliver the killing blow.”)**

**(“Everyone is still getting use to their body. From what I learn from animal planet prey fights back. Even if it is injured it won’t be easy.”) **Waynesha yips to him softly. Deregan gave her a look and Waynesha lift her head with her ears back in determination.** (“I promise we will do our part to the best of our abilities.”)**

**(“Good. Now go gather the others while I get us into the trees.”) **Deregan chirps to her as he watch Waynesha walks away.** (“Feris, Troy and Hendez Get over here.”) **Troy walks over with his two brothers behind him. His head held at the same height as Deregan as equals.** (“Gather your siblings and cousins who are dragons. Follow me into the forest. Your little sister will be the one to chase the moose into the forest with the other wolves. I want your brothers to hold the thing while I kill it.”)**

**(“I have no doubt that Waynesha and the others can chase the thing into our path. Still I doubt our ability to grab hold of it.”) **Feris chirps To Deregan.** (“Also the idea of killing an animal and eating it raw doesn’t sit with me well. I know we will have to do it. Yet it will be a shock and change to everyone. We’re not vegans. Yet none of us had to kill our own food before.”)**

**(“Yes it will be a change. Still our family are not a bunch of pussy cowards. Our parents took us on many fishing trips and camping expeditions. They will manage.”) **Troy click with a hiss as she shake his neck out. **(“Hayla and Raze is the hardest stone girls I know. They will be game for anything.”)**

**(“It won’t be easy. Still I know we can pull it off. With Kinto and Dexter help we can take the back of the thing. What Dexter lack in size, the kid makes up with a can do attitude.”) **Hendez click with a chirp. **(“It will be better for Troy and the girls to take the front.”)**

**(“Fine. If my brothers are on board then I am too. With Ron, Mon, Creep, Mat and the others we can block of any route of escape.”)** Feris agree with click thanks to his brother willingness to participate in the hunt. **(“With everyone working together I think we will be able to do it.”)**

**(“Good this is what I like to hear. Go get the rest of your family while I wait here.”) **Deregan clicks out as Waynesha reproach him with Annia and Annay flanking on both sides of her. With the group eight other wolves behind them. Feris, Troy and Hendez walk away to gather the rest of the dragons.** (“Are you ready to begin?”)**

**(“Yes.”) **Waynesha yips out to him.** (“Were ready when you are.”)**

**(“We will get into position first. So you and the rest of the wolves will stay here while we get into the trees. Once we are there. You can begin the hunt.”) **Deregan clicks to her as he notice Layla walking away from the group. She lay down in the grass ignoring everyone.** (“She better not ruin the hunt.”)**

**(“Ms.Layla?”) **Waynesha yips with a turn of her head as she notices the brown wolf lay down.** (“To be honest I feel sorry for her. This whole change is a strain enough. If you were not vegan before the change. Then killing that moose will still bother you but you know it needs to be done. We can accept it better. For a vegan this will be much harder.”)**

**(“So you think I was too hard on her?”) **Deregan clicks out to her.

**(“Yes and No. On the one paw she is delusional if she think we will put ourselves at risk for her vegan values. There are vegans who know better in a survival situation and can accept the fact that they might have to kill to live. I believe she is one of those extremist that will kill themselves for their values.”) **Waynesha yips out with pity as she looks back at a depressed Layla.** (“On the other paw. It is unfair to ask or force this risk on everyone else. However this is a big change in her and our lives. No one is happy about hunting and killing our own food. It’s something we never done before. Her wolf body demands something her human self just can’t give. One side will win and the other will lose. I feel pity for her. You should have not lost your temper with her is my only complaint. Other than that you are right.”)**

Feris, Troy and Hendez return with all the other dragons behind them. Dexter was very excited.** (“We are ready to go now.”) **Feris chirp to him.** (“Some are even excited to try their claws out.”)**

**(“That good. Let’s Head out.”) **Deregan click out as he led the way.

He was then surprise to see small black dragon Dexter hop past him.** (“I can’t wait to put these claw and teeth into action! I always draw myself as a snake but Dragon is a close second!”) **Dexter chirp in excitement. Kinto look at him with a grin as Dexter misplace one of his feet and trip. **(“You how many people on deviant art and furry conventions actually dream of hunting like a wolf or dragon?”)**

Kinto ran up beside him and put a feet on Dexter shoulder.** (“Don’t get ahead of yourself Dexter. It will take a lot of us to bring the moose down.”) **Kinto clicks to him as Dexter gets up quickly. **(“Remember your still getting use to your new body don’t overdo it.”)**

**(I won’t.”) **Dexter chirps as he stand on his hind feet to play fight with Kinto.** (“Bet I can pin you!”)**

**(“Bet you can’t!”) **Kinto challenge back with a clicks and tackles Dexter. From a distance walking to the trees Deregan observes Dexter small form with calculated silence. He watches as Kinto pins Dexter over and over again with ease. Sure Dexter put up a fight but it was all just too easy for Kinto. Too easy in Deregan eyes.

**(“Hendez come here for a second.”) **Deregan clicks to the blue Dragon.

Hendez walk over to him with ease.** (“Yes?”) **Hendez chirps to him.

**(“I want you to take Kinto and Creep to take the moose from the back. While Troy takes it from the front with Hayla and Raze. Dexter can block any route of escape with the others.”) **Deregan clicks to him as Hendez look pitiful over at an excited Dexter play fight with Kinto.** (“I’m sorry he’s just too small and I need this hunt to be a successes. He will be back up or block escapes in other hunts as well. He just too small to kill anything that large.”)**

**(“Mr. Deregan he really wants to do this.”) **Hendez clicks to him with urgency. **(“You dot understand. Back when we were in humans forms, people would bully him for his size all the time and the fact that he’s transgender. That why he was working on becoming a police officer. He like doing hard work. It make him feel strong.”)**

**(“I can’t afford to make anyone feel strong Hendez!”) **Deregan click in a cold tone of voice.** (“We need to be a success. We have no idea when another opportunity like this will arrive. This might be our only chance for a long while. I can’t risk this hunt or any other hunts base on someone feelings. Please understand I’m only doing what’s best for the group.”)**

**(“I understand.”) **Hendez chirps out weakly turning his head the other way. He watch as Dexter try to keep up with Kinto as he chase the much larger dragon into the trees.

**(“Thank you. Please have Kinto and Creep Ready.”) **Deregan clicks as they made it into the trees, well out of sight of the moose.** (“I know it is harsh but it’s what’s best for everyone in the group.”) **Hendez just had a guilty look on his face.

As they enter the trees Feris got everyone into place to block any escape route. He spread everyone out accordantly.** (“Max, Haru and Deep True I want you three on the right. Keep your heads low and hide. If it comes your way then scare it back.”) **Feris chirps to them as they walk into place keeping their heads low. **(“Fura and Havic I want you two in the middle. While Horde and Haze be on the left. Now that just leave Creep and Mat. I want you two to flank me in case it comes our way.”)**

**(“Seems easy enough.”) **Creep clicks with a nod of his head.

**(“To be honest I’m starving.”) **Mat chirps with a yawn. **(“Let’s just get this disgusting ordeal over with. Maybe Dragons have different tastes buds then we do in our human forms.”)**

Hendez walks over to his brother with a sigh.** (“Hey bro. You actually don’t have Creep. You’ll be taking Dexter. While I take Creep and Kinto to take the moose down.”) **Hendez clicks to him rubbing the back of his head with his feet. **(“Sigh the little guy gonna be crush. He really wanted to do this but he’s too small for it. Or any other hunt for that matter. Deregan only wants him as back up for hunts now. Deregan already made up his mind in the matter.”)**

**(“I can see why. We have a much better chance at this if Dexter was just support. I doubt Creep has it in him to bite an animal. Dexter has express willingness to do this.”) **Feris clicks in speculation.** (“Still…He could get hurt if he don’t have the strength to hold the thing. So the switch I guess has to be made.”) **Feris then turns his head to Creep.** (“Creep go with Hendez.”) **Feris turns his head back to Hendez.** (“Go get in position with Troy and the girls. I will tell Dexter he is with me.”)**

**(“Tell Dexter I’m sorry for taking his spot.”) **Creep chirps out with regret.

Feris turns his head to see Kinto and Dexter still play fighting with one another.** (“Mat stay here while I go deal with the two children!”) **Feris hiss out with annoyance. Once upon the two his shadow block out any moon light in the trees. Both Kinto and Dexter stop what they are doing as they look up at Feris innocently. **(“Didn’t either of you see the rest of us get into position!? Kinto get to Hendez NOW!”) **Kinto gave a weak chuckle and quickly got off of Dexter. He then ran off to escape his cousin wrath. Dexter try to follow but Feris block his path with his huge white wing.** (“Not you Dexter. There been a change. You will be acting as back up. Come with me you will be at my side with Mat.”)**

**(“What?! That not right. I’m going to help bring it down with Kinto and Hendez.”) **Dexter click with a turn of his head in confusion.** (“Why was I change out?”)**

**(“Please Dexter, don’t make a big deal out of this. We need this kill. We might not have another chance like this again.”) **Feris clicks out to him seeing Dexter anger increase.** (“Now come along Dexter.”)**

**(“No! Why was I change out?”) **Dexter hiss out to the bigger dragon keeping his head lower in submission showing some teeth.** (“You tell me right now?! You can’t just push me to the side!”)**

**(“ENOUGH!”) **Feris Growls to the smaller dragon as he stands on his hind legs and stomps down over Dexter with his huge wings spread out and a white mist form at his mouth.** (“You are being move because you are too small! I’m sorry.... for this hunt and future hunts this is where you’ll be. Support! Nothing else.”) **Seeing Dexter anger melt away as it was now being replace with a defeat made Feris soften his tone**. (“We need our hunts to be successful. Not just this hunt. But future ones if we get the chance. Waynesha is our biggest wolf and you’re not much bigger than her. In fact you’re smaller. You would only get hurt. Please understand it’s what best for everyone.”)**

Dexter followed behind Feris with a defeated look as he took his place next to him. Mat was on the other side of Feris feeling sorry for the guy. Everyone else watch the spectacle and Deregan felt a pang of guilt of having the little guy remove but knew it had to be done. Deregan sat in a bush well out of sight.

On the far left Ron and Mon was with Terrance.** (“To be honest one moose won’t be very filling for us.”) **Terrance click to the twins.** (“At best this moose will just be a snack for us. Still I guess something is better than nothing.”)**

**(“Yeah were all huge. Still this is a forest.”) **Ron chirps as he scratches his neck with his feet.** (“Most likely were bound to run into a herd of deer if we’re lucky.”)**

**(“Dudes were not gonna run into a deer. They will smell us coming and run for their lives.”) **Mon clicks to his brother.** (“Were lucky to have even this morsel of food.”)**

**(“Way to stay positive you two. Next time I want to be alone.”)** Terrance clicks with annoyance as he lower his head.** (“You two can be even more annoying than ever.”)**

On the far right of Feris was Clarence and Harris both chirping and clicking away at each other.** (“Poor Dexter. I mean even when he bigger he still getting snub because he’s not big enough**.”) Clarence click as he watch Dexter keep his head lower in submission and frustration**. (“Still what the little guy can expect. He was just born small not to mention he’s transgender. No matter how hard he tries he just won’t have the size.”)**

**(“That still no excuses. He should at least get a chance to prove himself in the future when we get better at these bodies. Feris should not just bench him. He should at least get a chance to prove himself in the future”) **Harris click licking his claws.** (“Still what’s done is done and what Feris says goes. On to a different subject. Were about to eat an animal raw. This is either going to be disgusting or delicious. From the pit of my stomach it better be good.”)**

**(“I hear you brother. I am not hopeful.”)** Clarence click with a grimace look.** (“Still I’m hungry so maybe that will over ride my taste buds.”)**

Back on the hill Waynesha with Annia and Annay by her side watch as all the dragons disappear in the trees. She waited a few minutes while keeping an eyes on the Moose.** (“Alright that enough waiting. Annia and Annay in your human forms you both are the fastest in our family. Hopefully it’s the same in wolves’ forms.”) **Waynesha yips to her older cousins as she gets up and walks with them by her side to everyone else who were stretching. **(“I want you both on the left. Work as a team and don’t let the moose run past you remember we want it to run directly into the forest.”)**

**(“Alright I mean we are the leanest wolves here. Hopefully were fast enough.”) **Annay yips to Waynesha with as she whines a bit.** (“Still the thought of eating that thing raw makes my stomach turns. I be lying if I say a part of me don’t want to take a bite.”)**

**(“I have to agree. I’m hungry as ever right now but pray to god, wolf taste buds are nothing like our human ones.”) **Annia yip with her ears back with a fang showing as she curl her lip in disgust.** (“Still is would be funs to see what these bodies can do.”)**

**(“That good to hear. Kat and Kate I want you two in the back just in case it tries to make a U-turn to escape. Just snarl and nip at its heels to keep it running.”) **Waynesha yips at them.** (“That shouldn’t be a problem right?”)**

**(“No I don’t want to be too close to such a large animal.”) **Kate yips with her tail between her legs and head low in compliance. **(“I’ve seen the news reports on what those things can do to people.”)**

**(“I’ve got a problem! I want to be front and center in the chase. Not hanging back far from the action.”) **Kat snarls at Waynesha with her head lower and her tail slightly rise. Waynesha narrow her eyes as kept her head high and her ears up. Yet she didn’t rise her tail.** (Kate can stay in the back with Vada.”)**

**(“Absolutely not. Vada has extra legs so that might make her faster. On top of that I don’t need two weak wolves in the back. The moose might sense Kate fear and turn to run right past her.”) **Waynesha huffs as showing her fangs just a bit. **(“Your back there because you work well with Kate and can make the moose turn back in the right direction should it do turn back.”)**

Kat lower her tail and turn her head to the side with an angry look**. (“How could you possibly know what’s a dumb moose can sense?”) **Kat growls keeping her head lower**. (“It can’t sense anything to that degree.”)**

**(“Actually animals are great at sensing what other animals and people are feeling”) **Annay yips to her.** (“I watch an animal documenter’s hunts and prey can somehow sense when a wolf is fearful or inexperience.”)**

**(“Waynesha is right Kat. If the moose sense that there a weak spot behind him. Then it will try it.”) **Annia yips to an angry Kat.** (“I think we would have a better time if it doesn’t pick up any weakness.”)**

**(“Um excuse me, I could not help but to overhear.”) **Vada yips with fake politeness. **(“Two weak wolves? What do you mean by that?”)**

**(“Shit.”) **Waynesha yips under her breath. Waynesha gave a wolfish nervous grin to Vada. She quickly turn on her paws to face Vada.** (“Vada Maybe I shouldn’t have use the word weak. I-“)**

**(“Damn right you shouldn’t have use the words weak!”) **Vada snarls at Waynesha keeping her head at an even height. Yet she did not rise her tail. Waynesha outweighs her a lot. Still she knows her over grown cousin did not work well with attitudes. Yet knows wisely not to push it much. Waynesha brought her head back a bit as she took a step back. **(“I know I’m not the biggest Wolf here. But I’ll bite the shit out of that thing and any of you if you ever call me weak again!”)**

**(“Alright Vada, Alright. I miss spoke.”) **Waynesha yips to her reasserting herself.** (“I’m sorry. Still you two are smaller. I just don’t want the moose to try something.”)**

**(“Pift! So where am I going to be then, cousin?”) **Vada yips to Waynesha.

**(“You’re going to be on the far right with Tayler.”) **Waynesha yips to her. Tayler walk over to them with a turn of his head.** (“You two always work together very well. You two shouldn’t have a problem right?”)**

**(“Yeah. We should be fine cousin.”) **Tayler yips scratching the back of his head with his back paw.

**(“You all sound like a bunch of savages. You talk as if you have been wolves all your lives. That poor beautiful animal is about to be rip to shreds.”) **Layla snarl at them with a huff as she lay down.** (“All because none of you are willing to take a chance to see if you can still eat plants!”)**

**(“Do you see any damn plants around fucking Vegan!?”) **Jud growls at her with his tail up. Waynesha saw the moose lift its head in surprise looking around.** (“No! So shut the hell up!”)**

**(“Jud! Shut the hell up!”) **Waynesha snarls at him as she runs over to him with her tail fully rise. **(“The moose herd you!”) **Jud stop his growling as everyone look back at it. **(“Not a sound everyone!”)**

It took a few minutes but the moose lower its head again**. (“She talking about nothing but shit!”) **Jud gave a low snarl keeping his tail rise.** (“She going to fuck it up for everyone!”)**

**(“She won’t Jud. The last thing she wants to do is piss everyone off here.”) **Waynesha yips to him as she hits his shoulder whit her tail and leads him away.** (“Come on now. I want you with Hondo and Haric in the front with me. You and Hondo are just as big as me. Haric will be a good filler.”)**

**(“No! Not Haric. He’s Fura lap dog.”) **Jud growls with a tongue out in disgust as he lower his tail.** (“The guys a total little bitch.”)**

**(“Jud stop it! That your cousin and Family member. So stop it with the hate for Fura and Haric”) **Waynesha huff at him with a yip.** (“He’s with us and that Final.”)**

**(“Oh come off it Waynesha!”) Jud growls at her as he rise his tail a bit. (“You, Kinto and Dexter can’t stand those two. You all been at each other throats sense we were kids. So cut it with the family crap.”)**

**(“Listen I won’t deny that we don’t have our family issues.”) **Waynesha yips as she lowers her tail.** (“Still were in a crises now. So we have to put that to the side so our family can make it thru this mess.”) **Jud look down a bit angry but said nothing.** (“Jud I’m not the boss of you. I’m asking as your little cousin. Please. Just work with him and keep the peace for now.”)**

**(“Fine. I’ll do it. Just stop pulling the cute little cousin card.”) **Jud huffs in defeat. **(“It’s fucking annoying.”)**

**(“Aw you think I’m cute?”) **Waynesha yip with a face of cuteness as she widens her eyes putting both paws on her face. Jud growls at her and Waynesha stops taking a step back.** (“Ok…Ok sorry. Thank you Jud.”)**

**(“I’ll get Hondo on board. Still he’s not my biggest concern.”) **Jud yips to Waynesha. Waynesha turns her head in confusion as he looks back at Layla. **(“I feel it in my bones Waynesha. She gonna try something! She the type of vegan where it’s not enough for just her to be vegan. She got to drag everyone else into that life style. So much so she will screw everyone else over for her beliefs. I just don’t trust her to stay out of the hunt.”)**

**(“Neither do I, Still I have an idea.”) **Waynesha yips and began to walk away from Jud. **(“Just gather the boys and wait for me a bit. I’ll be along shortly.”) **Waynesha walk over to Ashley as Jud watches her go before he turns to leave.** (“Ashley I need you to do something.”)**

**(“Sure what is it? Where am I in the hunt?”) **Ashley yips to her as she sits.

**(“You’re not in the hunt. I need you to watch Ms. Layla.”) **Waynesha yips to her as she sits down.

**(“No. I would be much better suited in the hunt. Also hunting is dangerous. I don’t want you to get hurt.”) **Ashley yips to Waynesha with concern. **(“She will be fine on this hill by herself. Nothing will bother her.”)**

**(“It’s not her safety I’m worry about. She vegan and from what I can tell very passionate about it. That ok to be passionate but she might ruin the hunt just for her beliefs and to spite everyone.”) **Waynesha yips to her softly.** (“She must feel like everyone is against her and their some truth to that. Still it doesn’t mean everyone is wrong. I need you to keep an eye on her while we go hunt. Make sure she don’t ruin it.”)**

**(“I see what you mean.”) **Ashley yips to her and then sigh lowering her head. **(“Still I don’t like it. Please be careful.”)**

**(“I will. For someone who is also vegan please try to talk some sense into her Ashley. Also she may never be able to be vegan again. Try to make her understand that.”) **Waynesha yips to her as she walks back to the others. **(“I’m sorry this is just reality.”)**

**(“You know Waynesha sometimes it’s hard to be vegan but I don’t regret the life choice Waynesha. It feels like all everyone ever do is dump on us and she must feel the same way too.”) **Ashley yips to her sadly as Waynesha stop. **(“The very idea that I might never be vegan again makes me sick to my stomach. The very idea of hurting an animal makes me feel nauseating. I’m fighting that possible fact with everything I have and I pray it’s not true. So if I feel this way I know she does. Still I know I have to if I want to make it.”)**

Waynesha moans with pity for her cousin and trots over with the others.** (“Let’s move out.”) **Waynesha yips to everyone.** (“Well stalk the moose and get as close as possible without making a sound.”)**

Ashley Watch them leave and walk over to Layla. Layla didn’t even look at her.** (“What? Here to tell me I’m stupid.”) **Layla snarl at her as she looks at the ground.** (“Well I don’t want to hear it!”)**

**(“No I’m not. You’re not the only vegan here.”) **Ashley yip softly to her as she walk over to her and sat down. Layla looks at her in sudden surprise.** (“Still I will do what I must to survive and even if I disagree with your actions. Throwing facts at you will not change your mind. You just need time to let it all settle is all. We all do.”)**

**(“I bet you couldn’t bare like I did to hurt that poor animal.”) **Layla yip to her softly. **(“It sickens me that they won’t even try. I bet they live their whole lives eating meat. Just ignoring the facts.”)**

**(“Please don’t make assumptions about my family! You don’t know us!”) **Ashley snarls at her with a swish of tail. Layla ears went back as she dip her head in submission.** (“Also to become automatically Vegan is not that easy and you know it. I did not make the switch easy at all.”)**

**(“I’m sorry I don’t mean to judge.”)**Layla yips to her keeping her head low.

**(“To be Vegan is not easy. Money, accessibility and just knowing how to cook plays a big factor. Our family is big Ms. Layla. Meat is cheaper, comes in big quantity and last longer. Vegetables and fruit even brought in cheap places don’t last long. A parent’s biggest concern is that their family eat. To yell at parents for doing the best they can is not fair and wrong.”) **Ashley explains to her with a yip.** (“To be vegan is hard enough if you live alone. To be Vegan with a struggling family, on a very low budget can be almost impossible.”)**

**(“But not undo able!”)**Layla yips back at her as she snaps her head back at her. **(“Did you guys even try?”)**

**(“Yes. We did. Waynesha father is an extreme vegan. I became one because of him. Still because of money situation all of the other parents in the house and even he had to buy what was affordable for us to eat. Vegan morals be damn. He never budge but he still bought food that we need vegan choice or not.”) **Ashley yips to her as she lay down as well. **(“Still even then cooking meat is different from cooking vegetables. If someone has no idea how to cook they will go for the easiest. Often the easiest is not vegan.”)**

**(“Ok I get some of what you say. Still that last part could be fix.”) **Layla yips to her as she flicks her ear. From a distance they could hear yips, growls and snarls. They both turn their heads watching as their group struggle to chase the moose into the trees. Layla stomach growls as she drools a bit. Ashley look at her and chuckles. Layla look at her and narrow her eyes and wipes her jaw with her paws.** (“Oh shut up! I’m just hungry as all. I’ll find some plants edible soon.”)**

Ashley wanted to throw some more facts at her but she didn’t. She just wanted to leave her with a question to make her think.** (“Layla. You are a wolf now. Like it or not. A wolf diet is only meat. I hope and pray that we can still live off of plants. Yet in reality edible plants are most of the time are only in supply a few weeks in the year.”) **Ashley yips to her as her serious white eyes look deeply into Layla unsure golden eyes.** (“We Vegans like to say humans are made to be Vegans and it’s not true. Evolution made us to be omnivores. For survival reasons. We lived in a society where a lot of us are lucky enough to choose to be vegans.”)**

**(“What are you saying Ashley?”) **Layla said watching her with uneasy eyes. From the distances Waynesha with Jud, Hondo and Haric had all nip the moose heals getting it to run into the trees. The rest of the pack snarl at the moose snapping their jaws at the moose as it wounds bleeds more.

**(“I won’t sugar code this for you Ms. Layla. Weather we find plant base food and even if we can still eat it won’t matter in the long run. It will run out and even if you storage, it will become rotten. You will starve. It will happen weather you want to or not if you deny your body meat.”) **Ashly yips to her as her white eyes began to glow. Annia and Annay ran closer to the moose on the left. Instinct kicks in and the two quickly bite hard into the moose belly. Still being an inexperience hunters the moose tares away. The blood trigger something in them and it’s not lost on the rest of the pack. Everyone is growling more and snarling more as their work into a frenzy. As this goes on Ashley keeps her focus on Layla. Blood is in the air and Layla can barely keep her nerve.** (“You may never be able to eat plants again. You will die if you don’t do what necessary to live. This is not someone dumping on you or a threat. This is simply the truth. There are no stores, no government and no safety net. You will die if you stay this way. Survival is not a right. It’s a privilege and it is only sometimes given to those willing to do what it take. It will not give to those who do noting and think it’s their right.”)**

Ashley gets up and slowly walks back to the pack.** (“That how it works now Ms. Layla. I’m not dumping on you just a fresh perspective. If your life is worth just as much as a moose then stay the way you are and keep your moral. It is brave and valiant. Still you will die slowly thru starvation.”) **Ashley yips as she began to salivate. Vada and Tayler runs closer to the moose on the right side. The blood in the air and their hungry stomach makes them bite into the Moose flesh as well. Still being new to this, the moose gets away again with a quick jerk. Ms. Layla can feel something stir in her she breath heavy.** (“It shows that you will fight for what you believe in. Stand firm for what you believe in, until and unless logic and experience prove you wrong. I wish you well Ms. Layla. But I must do now what it takes to live. I have people that I love, that I WILL see again. So I MUST live. No matter the cost.”)**

Ms. Layla watch her go and watch as Waynesha jumps on the moose back biting into its spine only to be buck off and lands on the ground with a thud. Jud, Hondo and Haric don’t skip a beat picking up where she left off. The blood works them in a frenzy and Ashley joins the hunt in a run. Late but never the less she joins. She backs up Kat and Kate in the back.

To escape the wolves. The moose does what everyone wanted and make the mistake of running into the forest. The moose try to turn but too late. Hendez springs out taking one of the moose back leg in his jaw in a loud crunch. Braking its back leg. Blood gushes from Hendez mouth. There will be no running away. Still the moose fights. Kicking its other back leg. Yet not for long.

The smell of blood breaks something in Creep. He uses his claws to dig into the back leg holding the powerful animal leg long enough for him to snap his jaw on it. Braking it as well. Blood pools into his mouth as his pupils dilated wide open and then into a predatory vertical slit. The smell of blood make Kinto Pupils go wide open as he jumps onto its back biting into its vertebra. Making blood pour into his mouth as well. Kinto digs his claws into its back as it slowly goes down.

As this is all happening Troy jump on its side tarring into its flesh. The animal even though death is inevitable still fights hard as blood pours out of its side. Mostly out of shock and fear. Hayla bites the front leg hard. Her razor sharp teeth taking off the moose front leg in one go. Blood rushes from the moose leg and metallic flavor in the air makes Raze quickly take the other leg. Her razor sharp teeth shreds the other moose leg like a bloody blender.

Soon the moose is down yet it is still alive screaming in pain, shock and fear. The moose screaming seems to only drive everyone closer. Deregan comes from the bush quickly and stalks over like a boss. His Pupils are a vertical slit as his mouth drools. Once in front of the blood drooling moose Deregan waste no time and delivers a crushing blow to the neck. Crushing its wind pipe killing the moose instantly. Blood pours out of Deregan mouth like a dam. Everyone looks at him as his glowing purple eyes burn like fire. Werewolves and weredragons alike watches him.** (“Well what the hell are the rest of you are waiting for? A red carpet?!”) **Deregan growls out to them with a bloody jaw. **(“Eat now or none will be left for you!”)**

They need no other invitation. Waynesha, Dexter and Kinto eats side by side with gory blood-soaked heads. They hiss, snarl and growl at each other as everyone else with bloody heads eat. As everyone else struggles, scratch and bite for their share of food. All that could be heard was gurgling growl and tarring of flesh. As the whole pack devours the moose carcass in the cover of night.

Nothing is spare. Not even the head. Eyes, ears, skin and entrails are all eaten. Hearts and all are devour. The carcass is gone in minutes and everyone is still very hungry. The moose wasn’t enough but it was enough to stave off hunger. Everyone has had a few mouth full.

The only thing left of the moose is its bloody spine and some skin. Deregan gathers the scraps as Ashley lays next to Haze licking the blood off her own paw. Her white fur head was covered in blood. Haze lays her head on Ashley back. She watch as Deregan heads out of the forest. She already knows where he’s going.** (“It’s useless you know. She won’t eat what you bring her.”) **Ashley yips to him.** (“She made her choice.”)**

**(“I know. Still I will try.”) **Deregan chirps and heads out to the forest and to the hills.

Waynesha look at a pouting Dexter while he lay down with Kinto laying his head on her back.** (“Well at least we know now that taste don’t matter. As long as were hungry.”) **Waynesha yawns with a yip and seeing Dexter silence. Worries her.** (“Dexter what’s wrong? Are you still hungry?”) **Waynesha yips to him with a turn of her head. All three of their heads was covered in blood and they had a few scratches on them.** (“Were in a forest. I saw in a documentary that mice and rats come out at night. Maybe that will help a bit more.”)**

**(“It’s not that….”) **Dexter Chirp as Waynesha look down at him.** (“Sometimes your brothers can drive me crazy!”)**

**(“Oh, shit what happen now?”) **Waynesha yips to Kinto with an annoyed cork brow.

**(“What the hell do you think happen? Faris said something and got his way. As always. This isn’t news.”) **Kinto chirps with his eyes close trying to get some rest.** (“You have been in this family from the age eight Dexter. They have been throwing their weight around for ages. I don’t know why you’re so upset about it now.”)**

**(“I know. I know! It’s just that I’m a bloody dragon now! With teeth and claws!”) **Dexter growls lifting his head digging his claws in the earth. He then had a hopeless look in his eyes as he flops his head on the floor once more.** (“Yet no matter what happen someone bigger than me, always win.”)**

**(“Come on now that not true.”) **Waynesha yips to him as she nuzzles her bloody head into his scaly blood soaked head.** (“Just tell me what happen and maybe we can get Hendez and Troy help change Feris mind.”)**

**(“Sigh… Fine. Feris said I can’t hunt anymore because I’m too small.”) **Dexter chirps o her as close his eyes to fight back the tears.** (“The only thing I’m allow to be now in the hunts is back up.”)**

**(“Oh, Dexter I’m sorry. Look he can’t keep that position for ever. Once we all get better at our bodies, I sure he will change his mind.”) **Waynesha yips to him softly as she lay her black fur head on his black scales neck.** (“Still for now let’s get some sleep.”)**

**(“She right Dexter. Tomorrow is going to be hell. I rather be fully rested for it.”) **Kinto said with a yawn as he curls up more to them.** (“Now go to sleep. Both of you.”)**

With that Dexter close his eyes not know what they would face tomorrow. None of them did. The unknown had them all on edge. Still for one in particular might just have to face this unknown world by themselves. Due to their own actions and beliefs. Someone was due for a reality check.

Deregan came up from behind Layla with scraps of meat. Layla heard him but didn’t bother turning her head. Deregan said nothing as he walks to the front of her and drop the food in front of her. Layla eyes open with an angry look but she quickly changes her attitude seeing the big purple Dragon head covered in blood with glowing purple eyes. His razor sharp teeth dripping blood.

She took a breath in and letting it out gathering her courage.** (“What do you want?”) **She yips with a huff.

Deregan roll his eyes already feeling his patience winding down for the werewolf in front of him. He pushes the bloody spine and some skin to her. (“**Eat. You’re not going to find any plants tonight.”) **Deregan clicks to her as he lay down. Layla sniffs the bloody scraps and push it away with a look of disgust.** (“Sigh I can see this is going to take a while.”)**

**(“Well I told you I’m not going to eat!) **Layla yips to him moving away a bit. As much as she tries to denies it. Her wolf told her to swallow that meat whole. Fuck chewing. **(“Yet here you are trying to get me to eat this filth.”)**

**(“Layla I’m trying to be patient and understanding. Yet the truth is your body needs this. We have no idea what tomorrow holds for us. What if we need to run and your too weak run? What then?”) **Deregan click to her with urgency.** (“You’ll be too weak someone would have to carry you.”)**

**(“If I don’t want to eat that my business. I will be fine and I didn’t ask for anyone to carry me.”) **Layla yips at him with a huff as she sits up.** (“So please leave me alone. You can all just leave me behind if I become a burden.”)**

**(“Oh, I have no problem leaving a liability behind.”) **Deregan growls in a low voice. **(“I know for a fact that some of the younger ones are stupid enough to put their lives on the line for someone, who purposely made themselves weak for their own moral beliefs.”) **Deregan push the scraps of meat to her not so gently.** (“Now if you don’t eat for yourself. Eat so no one has to take that risk of trying to save you.”)**

**(“And I’m telling you if I don’t want to eat then it’s my business!”) **Layla snarls at him keeping her head low showing her fangs at him.** (“Also no one made you the leader! So, get out of my face!”)**

**(“So, you’re just fine with people dying for the sake of your morals?”) **Deregan snarls at her stretching out his wings making himself bigger. His purple eyes glow with predatory anger.** (“Because that what you’re saying!”)**

**(“I didn’t ask for anyone to put their life on the line for me!”)** Layla growls at him getting into his face catching Deregan off guard a bit.** (“Also, you don’t know if anyone will put their life on the line for me or if well even be attack by anyone! You’re just blowing things out of proportion!”)**

**(“Your right I don’t know if well be attack. I do know there a high possibility. On top of that the kids are going to do something stupid like go back for you. Their good kids that way!”) **Deregan roars at her yet this time Layla holds her ground.** (So, weather you want to or not you’re in a group that goes back for people. Are you fine with putting people lives at risk for something you personally believe in!”)**

Layla look down with conflict with golden eyes. She then looks up with burning golden eyes of defiance.** (“Yes. I ‘am.”) **Layla yips her golden eyes looking him dead in his purple eye.

Deregan narrow his purple eyes.** (“Well I’m not.”) **Deregan hiss then walks away from her folding his wings back. He then heads back into the forest and she watches him go. She lays back down turning her back to them all.

**(“I see that didn’t go well.”) **Terrance clicks standing with his brothers and cousins as Deregan walks in.

**(“No it did not.”) **Deregan click as he looks back at Layla with narrow eyes. He look around and found everyone to be curl up sleeping on one another. The only ones up were Feris, Troy, Hendez, Terrance, Clarence and Harris. All three of their heads were still covered in blood as they awaited his arrival.

**(“Well what can he do?”) **Clarence clicks to them with a flick of his tail. **(“She won’t eat. So she’ll die simple as that. Not our fault if she dies.”)**

**(“That not the point were going to need all of our strength as time goes on. She won’t be able to keep up. Even worst she fine putting everyone else’s at risk for her stupid morals.”) **Deregan hiss as he lower his head keeping an eye on her. **(“What if we need to run and she can’t keep up. Whatever chasing us will kill her on the spot. Also the younger ones will go back for her. She doesn’t care as long as her morals aren’t broken. She willing to let the younger one’s die knowing that they will go back for her.”)**

**(“Well it sounds like she a risk. Best to get rid of her.”) **Troy clicks with a simple tone. Feris, Hendez and Harris both look at him with shock.** (“We don’t need her to slowly die in front of everyone. It will bring down morale. We have enough to deal with!”)**

**(“So that a good enough excuses to kick her out!”) **Harris snarls at Troy. **(“How can you be so heartless? She needs us!”)**

**(“No. Our family and everyone who willing to do what it takes survive needs us. She is deliberately putting herself and everyone at risk for her own selfish reasons. I don’t care what she believes in just as long as what she believe in don’t affect us.”) **Troy snarls at him with a flap of his wing. **(“If were running from something and falls. Then you know in your heart Waynesha, Dexter or one of our younger cousins will go back for her. I’ll be damn if my family put their lives on the line for someone who doesn’t care!”)**

**(“I hate to admit it but Troy is right. She needs to go. I don’t want the younger ones to watch her waste away and I don’t want them to put their lives on the line for her.”) **Terrance clicks out as Deregan turns his head back to them.** (“She has the right to stand in her morals. She doesn’t have the right to make us watch or put others at risk for it.”)**

**(“Also what if she becomes too angry that were eating meat and she purposely ruins a future hunt. A hunt that our lives depend on? We cannot always watch her. We might need every hunt we can get.”) **Clarence click in agreement.** (“It would be different if there were no dangers. Unfortunately this world could be full of danger. If so she a risk and holding us back. We have enough to deal with.”)**

**(“Ok I see where you’re all coming from. Still were talking about banishing her for simply not eating. Yes the results from her staying are some serious ramification, still we should at least try to get her to eat.”) **Feris click out to them.** (“We should give her an ultimatum.”)**

**(“I can agree with that.”) **Hendez clicks to them.** (“Eat the food or leave. I don’t want the younger ones watch her waste away and if we end up getting chase, I don’t want them to risk their lives going back for her.”)**

**(“We should try to convince her to eat as sensitive as possible.”) **Harris clicks as well.** (“This whole ordeal is hard enough.”)**

**(“The time for being sensitive is over. She won’t listen. You six are to come with me back up there. She either eats now or leave now. Tomorrow we all head out. I don’t want to banish her with everyone else is up”)** Deregan clicks as he turn to walk out of the forest with the six of them behind him.** (“Also as hard as this ordeal is no excuses for putting the group at risk for your morals.”)**

As they walk up the hill three shadow figures watch from the trees. All three looking at each other with misperception. Layla lay down with her back turn to them. Her ear flicker when she heard their feet.** (“Guys what do you want?”) **Layla yips to them as she turn her head to them. The food Deregan left for her still uneaten. When she saw that he had brought back up she roll her eyes.** (“Look you six! I already told Deregan here I’m not eating.”)**

**(“Deregan explain the whole situation to us.”) **Feris clicks to her as Troy picks up the scraps of food and put it in front of her.** (“Before we were fine with you not eating meat because it pose no threat to the group. Now it does.”)**

**(“Me, not eating meat doesn’t pose as a threat.”) **Layla yips at them pushing the scraps away from her with a look of revulsion on her face.** (“Now leave me alone!”)**

**(“It does when your fine with one of our family member or someone is the group dyeing for your morals!”) **Troy hiss out to her. She lower her head with guilt as she looks away. **(“So you are just fine with people going back for you. Even if it put their life in danger and for what? Just so you can keep the moral high ground of being a vegan?”)**

**(“Well…I never ask for your family or anyone in the group to go back for me!”) **Layla yips out looking on the ground with her ears back.** (“I do want to eat. Just wait till I find something vegetables or fruit.”)**

**(“You may never find that and even if you do…what if you can’t eat it.”)** Hendez clicks to her with a worry tone.** (“It’s time to face reality Ms. Layla. You’re a wolf and wolves only eat meat. You’ll waste away if you don’t eat something.”)**

**(“Also to add to what my cousin is saying our siblings and cousins are not the type to not go back for people. They are not cowards. You’re purposely putting the group at risk for what you believe in. Despite all the fact are telling you that you’re wrong.”)** Terrance click to her as well. He then gets into her face with an angry look in his eyes to make his point. **(“I want you to know I’m not going to give you a chance to do that. So we came up with a solution. Well a solution for us”)**

**(“What solution?”) **Layla said in a panic as she got up. Her ears went back and her tail was low.** (“You can’t force me to eat.”)**

**(“No we can’t.”)** Clarence clicks to her in a serious tone.** (“However we don’t have to put up with it. So were giving you a choice.”)**

**(“Which is?”) **Layla yip a bit fearful. If they made a move she wouldn’t be able to stop them.

**(“Eat or leave.”) **Harris clicks to her in a cold tone of voice. This took Layla by surprise.** (“It’s very simple. We can’t blame you something out of your control. This is in your control and we won’t let anyone hold us back.”)**

**(You can’t make me leave!”) **Layla growls as the shock settles a bit.** (“It’s wrong!”)**

**(“We can and we will.”) **Deregan clicks from the middle of the boys with them at each of his sides.** (“They are not happy with the fact that you’re willing to people at risk for what you believe in. Especially their family! So you have a choice. Either eat and then join the others or face the wilds of this world ****Alone****!”) **Deregan narrow his purple eyes at her as they glow. Layla tail was now between her legs.** (“So what will it be? Will you eat?”)**

**L**ayla look down at the scraps of meat and then back up at Deregan. She then growls thru the grit of her teeth as she fight back tears. **(“NO!”) **Layla snarls with her tail between her legs as she kept her head low.

**(“Then leave.”) **Deregan clicks in a grave tone of voice.

**(“No!”) **Layla snarl as she try to run past them and into the forest.

Too bad for Layla she was weak with hunger and Deregan pin her to the ground quickly.** (“SNARL GROWL! I have had just about enough of you!”) **Deregan growls to her as he pin her down with one claw feet.** (“We told you to leave and now do it. We have given you a chance and you won’t bend!”)**

**(“You can’t make me leave! I’m an U.S citizen! You can’t make me do anything!”) **Layla yelps out as Deregan push down on her chest harder. Layla ears were fully back and her tail was fully between her legs. **(“This is still a free country! I’m just standing up for what I believe in!”)**

**(“No this is no man’s land. No laws! So no old rules apply! As far as I’m concern it’s alright for you to believe what you believe in. Just know no one else has to put up with it, ever!”) **Deregan growls at her. He then press his claws into her as the other watch with interest from behind.** (“For instates I’m pretty sure I can leave a nasty scare on you with my claws and not a damn person will come for me! Now leave before that becomes a reality!”)**

Deregan lift his feet off of her as Layla quickly got up and ran off in the opposite direction from them. She looks back at them with fearful looks and anger. They all watch her go till she was completely gone.** (“She stupid but I feel sorry for her. She won’t make it on her own.”) **Harris clicks with a sigh. **(“Yet then again she was going to die here if she didn’t eat.”)**

**(“Yes she would.”) **Feris clicks as they got up to leave.** (“Let’s all get some sleep now. This was a long night.”)**

As they all turn right there in front of them with an angry look on their faces was Dexter Kinto and Waynesha.** (“What the hell guys?”) **Kinto snarl at them. **(“Did you just banish someone for being Vegan?”)**

**(“You guys should be sleep.”) **Feris clicks to them in a command tone of voice.** (“Go back to sleep with the others!”)**

**(“Why so you can get rid of Ashley next?!”) **Waynesha snarls at them with her ears and tail half way up. **(“Because she vegan to!”)**

**(“Ashley not putting anyone at risk for her morals. She ate when any food was available to her.”)** Hendez hiss at them not liking their tone. This might have calm them down but no. This piss them off. Their older family members were going to explain themselves. Whether they want to or not! **(“She would have hold us back.”)**

**(“So what if she held us back a bit she would have come around!”) **Dexter snarl at them as he slaps his tail on the ground**. (“She wasn’t doing anyone no harm.”)**

**(“No she wouldn’t!”) **Troy snarls at them. **(“She would only die with us or get one you killed with her bull shit!”)**

**(“We could have found something not animal base for her in time. We could have carry her if she became too weak!)** Waynesha barks at them as she brought her ears back. **(“Anything would have been better than making her leave!”)**

**(“That our point! What if you need to run? The extra weight would only slow you down. Also what if she collapse because she don’t have the energy? One of you three would go back wouldn’t you?”) Terrance snarls at them as they look to the side. Knowing he was right. (“You would go back trying to drag her along only to get caught and killed! We won’t let that happen!”)**

**(“Well that would have been our choice!”) **Dexter chirp back at them.** (“So let us make our own choices!”)**

**(“Oh really?! Ok, say you didn’t go back for her. What if Bradie, Kate or Haru went back for her? What then?”)** Clarence clicks at them with a turn of his head as he watch the wheels turn in their heads.** (“They wouldn’t stand a damn chance in an attack. All because of one’s delusional morals. When facts are staring her in the face.”)**

**(“We wouldn’t let that happen.”) **Kinto chirps to them. **(“We would stay and fight!”)**

**(“That would be even worse.”)** Harris clicks to them softly.** (“You’re very new to this body and still trip and fall in it. You staying to fight and die for someone who purposely make their body weak would be a tragedy.”)**

Deregan then walks forward spreading his wings over them in sort of a hug.** (“Please understand this was not an easy decision kids. We gave her enough chances and try speaking with her multiple times.”) **Deregan clicks to them as they all walk back to the forest**. (“This is what best for everyone.”)**

With a heavy heart Dexter, Kinto and Waynesha allowed them to escort them back to the forest. Once in the forest Feris chirps to them.** (“I know you three want everyone to stick together. Still...you must know this place is dangerous. Survival is guarantee for no one. Having someone like her around is dangerous.”) **Feris clicks to them softly.** (“Tomorrow is a long and dangerous way. You need your sleep.”)**

All three of them look at each other and curl up with one another. Feris felt bad for saying that. Still it was truth, he prey no one else would be hurt. He promise himself that everyone would make it. No matter what. With that he lays down next to his brothers. The night was still, not a sound could be herd as the cool breeze blew. The moon light shine ever so bright.

The next morning everyone awaken and was told the news of what happen to Layla. Some were upset but knew it was for the best. While others believe she got what she deserve for being stupid. Some didn’t agree at all but couldn’t do anything about it now. She was gone and none was willing to look for her. Even if they could agree with some of what they said. The last of them just felt pity for her.

Now it was morning and time to head out.** (“Alright everyone it’s time to go.”) **Deregan chirps out to everyone.** (“We’ll be heading wes-“) **Deregan stop in mid-chirp hearing a snaps of a twigs from a distance. Also he smells a scent on the wind that is not their own. He climb a rock and stood on his hind feet. Making himself taller.

** _(It happens every night)_ **

** _I watch my world ignite_ **

** _(But there's no waking from this nightmare)_ **

** (“All of you….”) **He clicks as he looks out in the distance, into the deep forest. His heart going a mile a minute as he see a bunch of things moving fast. It was making a bee line right for them.** (“Run!”) **Everyone look confused at him and he then roars at them.** (“RUN!”)**

** _(The stage is always set)_ **

** _The place I can't forget_ **

** _(The hidden eyes that I can feel there)_ **

** **

Everyone ran out of the forest fast. The wolves in front was running much faster and with much more ease. The dragons in the back keeping pace but nowhere near their furry family and friends. Bursting out from the forest behind them were elven wolves in formation and elven dragons flying in the air. They were all different colors. Yet one thing they had in common. Their eyes were burning red.

** _(My eyes are open wide)_ **

** _I'm racing to her side_ **

** _There's nothing that I won't do for her_ **

** _But this is not a dream_ **

** _My mind repeats the scene_ **

** _(I can't forget it and its torture)_ **

**(“Alright. We will run them out of our territory.”) **A big red wolf yip to her pack. She had fire forming at her mouth with burning glowing red eyes.** (“I want you all to circle them. Keep them together till we run them out of our territory!”)**

** _(That was before)_ **

** _But not anymore_ **

** _I've left it behind_ **

** _As much as I lost_ **

** _(Once I'm across I'll find)_ **

**(“Alright! We won’t let them out of our sight! Marcy!”) **A brown wolf snarl out with fire at his mouth and burning red eyes as well.** (“Do you, got that dragons? We got the dragons on the ground! You get the wolves upfront.”)**

**(“Right!”) **The golden dragon chirp to them**. (“Ok guys. I want five of you breathing fire on the left side of them and five of you on the right! Don’t let them turn left or right! Keep them going straight! Remember keep them going till they are out of our territory!”)**

**(“Yes sir.”) **A red dragon click to him**. (“Let’s get to it!”)**

The dragons flew above them breaking into groups of five with one in the back keeping an eye on everyone. Making sure no stragglers broke off. Five of them breathe fire into a straight line on the left of them. Scorching the grass into charcoal. While the other five breathe fire on the right of them sweltering logs and grass.

**(“Oh fuck!”) **Annia yelps as her green eyes glow with panic. **(“There going to kill us!”)**

**(“Why are they attacking us?!”) **Annay yelps to her cousin in fear as her eyes began to glow green as well. She then looks back to see Kate **trip. (“Hey guys wait! Kate fell down.”) **They stop as Kat eyes went wide with fear.

**(“Kate!”) **Kat yips to her sister stopping in her tracks and turning around to her. She runs over to her and trying to get her sister to stand. Kat was in such a panic her yellow eyes began to glow with her little sister.** (“Get up Kate! Get up!”)**

A red dragon flap down with fire in his mouth**. (“You made a mistake stepping foot in our territory!”) **The red dragon click to them. Kat was having none of it as she stood over her little sister protectively growling. The hair on her back stands on end and her tail in the air. **(“Get up! Before I char your sorry hides!”)**

**(“We woke up here dumbass! You’re attacking us for no damn reason!”) **Kat snarl as the red Dragon Prepare to fire.** (“Just leave us alone!”)**

**(“I don’t care. If you don’t leave. Then face the consequences of your actions!”) **The Dragon, snarls as he breaths hot instant bone dusting fire at them!

Kat and Kate brace for impact with Kat covering her little sister protectively. They waited for flames to engulf them yet it never did. A wall of thick lushes grass block the flames.** (“Don’t, you touch them!”) **Annay and Annia growls with their eyes glowing green. A green smog coming out her mouth and coming out down her back. Within a few moves they turn into a green smog. They gust past the sisters and rematerialize in front of the girls. Standing between the dragon and them.

** _(I've found the strength to grow so much more)_ **

** _A whisper to a roar_ **

** _No more crying_ **

** _(It's time for me to soar)_ **

**(“Aw how cute. You two came into your powers just now didn’t you? Too bad you’re a bunch of inexperience pups! So this won’t even be a contest!”) **The red dragon chirp with sharp tooth grin.** (“Also I’m fire and you’re a bunch of flowers. This will be over before it can even begin!”)**

**(“Kat! I want you to take Kate and make a run to the left. Me and Annia got things here.”) **Annay snarls keeping an eye on the red dragon in front of them unaware that another dragon was approaching behind them.** (“Well distract him and be right behind you.”)**

**(“She right. Well keep him busy just think of it as the ultimate Pokémon battle!”) **Annia yips to them not even tuning around as well.** (“Well kick his fire type ass!”)**

**(“How the hell are you two doing this? Do the rest of us have powers or something?”) **Kat yips to them in shock as another red dragon was practically upon her. Kate was the first to notice.** (“I have so many questions!”)**

**(“Kat!”) **Both Annay and Annia howl to her in panic as the dragon opens its jaw to bite her head. In one movement a giant stone burst from the ground hitting the Dragon square in the jaw hard.

Kat look up and saw the dragon fall to the ground with a thud. Kat look at Kate with her ears back.** (“Oh shit you have super powers to!”) **Kat yip with huge ass grin!** (“I wonder if we all have powers! I wonder what’s are mine?”)**

** _(Feel like I'm finally unbroken)_ **

** _Feel like I'm back from the dead_ **

** _My strength back and confidence growing_ **

** _Out of my way_ **

** _'Cause I'm armed and ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _Ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _I'm ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _(Ready! Ready! (armed and ready))_ **

Both Annay, Annia and the red Dragon look on in awe at this development. The red dragon wasn’t expecting that at all. More importantly he was concern about his fellow pack mate.

The dragon that fall to the ground shake it off and snarl at them.** (“No time for that!”) **Kate yip at her sister as the blond dragon lunge at Kate from behind. Kat growls and stomp her foot on the ground. Then two hard stones burst form the ground hitting the red dragon in the face again. The dragon was knock out this time.

**(“You bitches!”) **The Red dragon roars out to them as he forms fire at his mouth.** (“You’re going to pay for that!”)**

**(“Just fucking try us!”) **Annay snarls as vines of grass spring from the ground and whip the red dragon in the face.** (“Annia! Run circles around him and keep whipping him with the grass! Make him confuse!”)**

**(“On it!”) **Annia yips as they run circles around the red dragon. The red dragon breathes fire in her direction and she dodges it making a wall of grass around the Dragon as she did. Too bad the red dragon fire was so strong that it eventually turn her grassy walls to dust.** (“Damn it what are we going to do?! We need a plan!”)**

** (“Well you got your answer Kat. You got powers!”) **Kate yips with a wolfish grin.

Kat gave an evil grin.** (“Good! Let’s go help!”) **Kat yips. The moment she try to run Kate grab her tail in her mouth making Kat fall.** (“What the hell Kate? Let me go! We need to help!”)**

**(“No! Look around you! Almost everyone is awakening their powers and still it is not enough.”) **Kate yips to her.** (“On top of that, more of them are joining the battle. We need to get this guy off of the Ann’s and we need to go! It may not seem like it now but the best thing for everyone to do is to slip away from this attack and regroup.”) **

** _(Remember all too well)_ **

** _My time of living hell_ **

** _The night my enemy would conquer_ **

** _But now I've been set free_ **

** _Lived through the tragedy_ **

** _(You'll wish you'd killed me, now I'm stronger!)_ **

Kat look around to find that her younger sister was right. More wolves and dragons come out of the trees and air. Annay and Annia could barely keep that one dragon off of them. On top of that they look tired. They could not keep this up for long. That was a fact. They were too inexperience and the Dragon’s fire burn down any defense they had.

From a distance Tayler had six metal stretchy spider like legs growing out of his back. He use them dodge more breaths of fire blown his way. While he slap them in the face and head hard. Yet it did very little damage to the dragons hide.

Vada was right by his side spitting spider webs from her wolf jaw, snaring the dragon’s legs giving Tayler breathing room. Still this wasn’t enough for the dragon fire quickly burn away the webs. Her snares were nothing but an annoyance to them.

Haric eyes burn blue with a blue mist coming from his back. He drove water from the earth to splash the dragons in the face. This does not stop their fire but make it weaker. All he could do is dodge like his cousins and keep running. Too bad his dolphin like tail hinders any type of sharp turn agility and super-fast running. Lucky for him he is next to Ashley. Ashley eyes glow white like no other. A white fog pour out of her mouth while her neck and back radiates it like a lion’s mane.

**(I am the golden one)**

**Who burns just like the sun**

**Next time we meet is your disaster**

**I'll bring the punishment**

**Your song will be lament**

**(Revenge, my happy ever after)**

She breathes the scorching white fog at the red eyes dragons like they breathe fire. When she hits them with it, the red dragons but for a moment calm for eight minutes. This forces them to take time to bring fire to their mouths again. With Haric making the fire weak and Ashley calming them down bit by bit with her fog they manage to hold their own.

Ron and Mon eyes glow light blue with water jetting from their mouths like a water hose. The twins knock the wind out of wolves left and right. Drenching the wolves in water. Yet being drench only slow the wolves down. For being wet only seem to piss them off more and make them breathe fire all the much hotter. Making the twins to afraid to really attack. Giving the wolves the edge.

Lucky for the twins Hayla and Raze are in front of them using their brute strength and their fire to attack the wolves. Their eyes burning red like fire. Doing their best at keeping them at bay. But only at bay.

** _(My misery)_ **

** _My agony_ **

** _Has taught me to fly_ **

** _The pain I went through_ **

** _Left me with a new_ **

** _(War cry!)_ **

The fire does nothing to the wolves being immune to the fire themselves. The girls use their tail and claws to keep the wolves away. The wolves use their agility to keep out of reach of the girls while nipping at their feet. Trying their best to confuse the girls. They were struggling.

Creep ability is the same as Ashley ability. Yet he had no mist of a mane. Just burning white glowing eyes. His eyes glow white as he breathes a white burning fog to hit the wolves. The fog makes the wolves stop growling for only a second before they are at him again. Too fearful to use his brute strength he suffers their bites. To protect his friend Mat uses his ability to save his friend. He breathes a hazel smog at the wolves that makes them teleports to another location on the field. His eyes are burning hazel as the wolves come upon him, He teleport himself next to Creep and teleport them to another part of the field. Yes every time he teleport he sees they are only attack by new attackers. On top of that he is losing strength.

Somewhere else on the battle field Deep True eyes are burning white and she is breathing a white fire like fog at attacking wolves. Her power was the same as Creep and Ashley. Yet hers were weaker then both of them combine. She was doing her very best to protect Haru and Bradie. So where her power failed her she resort to teeth and claws. These wolves were experience in a fight they avoided her teeth and claws. Hitting her with their flames making her yelp in pain. She did not have a hide as thic as the other dragons being so young.

** _(I'll live my life like every day's the last)_ **

** _No living in the past_ **

** _Best days ever_ **

** _(I'm never looking back)_ **

Haru not wanting to see his adopted cousin hurt anymore use his power to help. With his amber glowing eyes he breathe an amber flame to hit the wolves with. The wolves who didn’t dodge his amber flame found themselves floating in the air for three minutes. Bradie wanting to help use her powers. Her eyes glow white as her breath held sway over the very wind itself. Sending any floating wolf flying. Yet not by much just enough to give Deep True some breathing room. Yet not for long. The wolves were relentless in their fire and attack. As more join the battle.

Deregan could not be even touch by any of the wolves. His eyes were glowing purple and his body was moving so fast it was like he was duplicating himself. He would breathe a purple flame that made the wolves slow down as if he was slowing down time for them. Not for long just for two minute and another would take its place. Being the biggest dragon the wolves paid more attention to him.

** _(Feel like I'm finally unbroken)_ **

** _Feel like I'm back from the dead_ **

** _My strength back and confidence growing_ **

** _Out of my way_ **

** _'Cause I'm armed and ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _Ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _I'm ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _(Ready! Ready! (armed and ready))_ **

Feris, Troy and Hendez fight back to back. Feris eye were shining a white light. A white light pour from his dragon mouth and the light shine like the sun in the sky. The light made a cloud around him and his wing glow a bright light. He breathe a white light at the wolves that made the wolves stop fighting and simply lay on the ground for four minutes.

Troy eyes glow yellow as his scales glow and he breathe a yellow gust at the ground creating stones. He then use his brute strength to lift them up and throw them across the field at any group of wolves attacking. Any wolves that gets thru he slap them hard with his tail.

Hendez eyes burn red as the scales on his back heat up. He spread his wings as they glow as well and he let out a huge ass flame. If these wolves did not breathe fire it would have done something. Yet is might have well been feathers being blown at them. Like his brother he had to rely on his strength to keep the wolves at bay.

Terrance, Clarence and Harris were all having a much harder time. For they did not breathe anything. Instead with the touch of their feet. They could transform any object into another property.

The ground under Terrance feet turn into sand. Which made it impossible to attack. He kept sinking into the sand his feet kept making. Lucky for him a Dragon hide is tough and so are their teeth. So he found himself snapping his teeth at any wolf that get too close and flapping the flames out with his wings.

Clarence had a different problem. The earth beneath his feet automatically turn to water creating a small muddy pond around him. The only good thing about it was that he was well out of their reach. Something they hated. This made doing anything else difficult for him. Being stuck in a pond and all. At least none could attack him.

Harris had a different problem. He was trying to escape the very ground beneath his feet. While he avoided the wolves nipping at his sides. For every step he took the ground heat up and exploded. This kept the wolves away from his feet and breathing fire at him. Yet this freak him out to no end. So he kept running in a panic. Which only made it worse.

Fura eyes were glowing blue as she jets out water from her mouth like a high water pressure hose. Still the fire was burning hot around her and on the grass. Which made her lose focus and cause her to panic. Haze watch her back letting out strong flames. Yet just like everyone else it done nothing to the wolves. So she was force to snap her jaws at the fast moving wolves. Who, were always jumping out of reach. She did her best to keep herself and Fura Safe.

**(Call me sweetheart and I'll tear you apart)**

**Just call me, "sir"**

**Try to resist once you meet my new fist**

**(Bye-bye)**

Horde eyes glow white as he hit the wolves with a burst of white mist. His power was the same as Ashley, creep, and deep true. His was also the weakest out of all three of them combine. His blast of mist didn’t even faze any of the wolves. The wolves were so quick it was impossible to hit any of them. Even when he did it did nothing.

Max eyes burn in colorful rainbow glow. Also his horns and claws did the same. He stole the colors from around him from the grass, dirt and trees. He form a powerful ball colorful paint and blast the wolves with them. Hitting them with a muck of paint. Unfortunately for both of them this was far from enough to stop the wolves. The only thing he mange to do was paint them. So they both found themselves being chase around.

Kinto eyes burn white with electricity going thru it. He breathe blast of electricity at any Dragon and Wolf that got too close. Unlike the others the Electricity does stun the wolves a bit that he hits. Yet being rather new to this not by much. He covers Waynesha right who held no power at all who had ran to him being chase by dragons. Dexter horns have grown longer and sharper. His claw grew longer dripping with poison. His maw pour out a black fog as his eyes burn grey. Dexter protect Waynesha and cover her left side. He blast wolves and dragons alike with his poison fog.

The poisonous fog made the wolves and dragons hallucinate. They trip over themselves and shake and collapse over themselves. Yet more kept coming. On top of that they were losing strength. They could not keep this up forever.

Running for their lives were Jud, Hondo and Havic. Everywhere they ran was a new attacker. They had no powers and as such were defenseless. Kat could only feel pity for her older cousins. Her family were being over whelm by sheer numbers. She then notice that no more wolves or dragons were joining the battle. If no more were joining. Then Kate was right it was time to run. While they still can.

** _(Just look at the fire in my eyes)_ **

** _And bring my strawberry sunrise_ **

** _It was you who began it_ **

** _Now you're saying: "God dammit."_ **

** _(Next time, there's no compromise)_ **

**(“You’re right Kate it’s time to go. Still I don’t want to leave our family. We might not have a choice.”) **Kat yips with sorrow. Kate looks at her younger sister as she lower her head and look to the side. Kat then look determine. **(“No I’m not just gonna leave my family here!”) **She then turn to Kate she ran over to the Ann’s.** (“Let’s get this fucking over grown lizard off of our older cousins.”)**

**(“What are we going to do?”) **Kate yip to her older sister as she ran next to her. **(“If we stick around, then more will attack us.”)**

**(“Well then were just going to have to work fast then and think about something on the fly.”) **Kat yips back to her as the red dragon breathe a fire directly at Annay. Kat jumps in front of her hitting the earth with her paw brining a huge wall of rock, blocking the flame.** (“Help keep this guy busy with Annia.”) **She then turns to Annay as Kate run over to Annia to help her keep the dragon busy.** (“Listen were not going to be able to take this guys down.”)**

**(“I know. Hitting him with my power does nothing but annoy this guy. I don’t know how much longer I can keep dodging.”) **Annay yips to her as she sits with her tongue out. **(“I’m open for suggestions.”)**

**(“We can’t win a fight but maybe we can lose them in the trees. For now let’s just get these fuckers off of us and run in different directions.”) **Kat yips to her with her ears back.** (“If we stay in the group they will only have an easier times to catch us.”)**

**(“I see what you’re getting at. Run and loose them. Then regroup later.”) **Annay yips with a smile. She shake her head now with a scowl.** (“If we split up they may catch one of the weaker ones of the group.”)**

**(“We don’t have a choice Annay. There just too many of them.”) **Kat yips to her as Annay gotten back up. **(“The best we can do if we’re lucky is give them an opening.”)**

**(“Fine.”) **Annay yips and then lifts her head in the air and howl. **(“AAAWWWOOO!”) **Annia and Kate turn their head to her as they dodge another breath of flame.** (“Forget him! Change of plans! Follow us!”)**

Annia went left. While Kate went right taking the dragon by surprise now force to decide which one to attack next. So he makes a snap decision. He goes right after Kate.** (“You’re not going anywhere!”) **He hiss out showing all of his teeth.** (“None of you are getting away!”)**

Kate snarls as he jumps to bite her.** (“Yes we are!”) **Kate snarls as her eyes glow yellow and stone slap burst from the earth hitting the dragon in the jaw. **(“You’re not coming with us!”) **The dragon fall to the ground grabbing his jaw in pain. Kate felt guilty to do that and wanted to help the dragon she just hurt. Yet her family was being attack. So she turn her head with a pang of glut weighing on her and ran next to her sister. **(“So, what are we going to do?”)**

**(“Simple. Combine forces. Get these fucks of our family and give them a chance to run.”) **Kat yips as they came upon Vada and Tayler who were pin down by the dragons.** (“No holding anything back.”)**

**(“You two should have just given up! Then we would have never need to get physical.”) **One of the red eyes dragon growls down at Vada as he pin her on her chess.** (“You lucky I’m not in charge. Should I, ever have it my way. Then you fucking intruders would be ash.”)**

**(“Then let’s be glad you’re never in charge pussy!”)** Vada snarls with a baster eating grin at the dragon as her blacken eyes only darken. **(After all you actually needed help taking down something way smaller then yourself. How does it feel to be a burden on your pack?”)**

**(“Just ignore her man. We already got her and the other will coral the others.”) **Another red eyes female dragon said with a yawn.** (“Just relax.”)**

**(“Wow taking orders from a women?”) **Vada yips with a smirk. **(“Now I know you’re a pussy.”)**

**(“Vada? What are you doing?”) **Tayler yips with a panic. A dragon above him was pinning him to the ground. His six metal spider like legs were being sit on by other dragons.** (“Leave the scary dragons alone.”)**

**(“Hush Tayler. I got this. I don’t see any balls Tayler. Is it safe to assume that she got them?”) **Vada yips with a laughs. The dragon was visibly getting angrier. **(“Of course she does. You blush like a little bitch whenever she talks to you. Hahaha.”)**

**(“RAOR!”) **The dragon roars and open his jaws to bite Vada. Vade opens her mouth and shoots out a spider’s web shutting the dragon’s mouth. A hard stone slab shoots from the ground ramming into the dragon and sending him flying into some other dragons.

Vada seeing that she was free shot a spider web from her mouth into the face of one of dragons who had Tayler pin. A stone slab shot from the earth and knock that dragon right off of him.

The other dragons on Tayler other six metal spider legs chirp in concern. In the moment of concern they too were knock off Tayler six metal legs by grassy vines emerging from the earth slapping them off of him. Tayler slowly gotten up with a whine.** (“Thanks Vada.”) **Tayler yip to Vada as she slowly help him to his paws. Kat and Kate walk over to them along with Annay and Annia. **(“What…what now?”)**

**(“I don’t know.”) **Vada yips to him with concern.** (“We…we…”)**

**(“We do nothing.”) **Kat yips to them as she hits another dragon coming their way with a stone slap from the earth.** (“You and Tayler get running while we go help the others.”)**

**(“What? No! We can help!”) **Tayler yips to them as he struggles to control his metal six arms. A dragon was about to attack him. Yet before it could a grassy vive shot from the earth shutting the dragon’s mouth. A bunch of other vines shot from the earth wrapping around the dragon. Basically hog tie the dragon and lifting it in the air, throwing the dragon into another one.

**(“No you cannot. You can barely control your new metal bendy spider legs and Vada spider webs won’t be enough. If you stay well just end up in square one again.”) **Annay yips to them as Kate hit another dragon square in the face with a stone slab.** (“Trust us. Run while you and Vada still have a chance.”)**

**(“And abandon our family!”) **Vada snarls at them as another Dragon attack them and she shoot a spider web in its face. Annia slap that dragon so hard with a vine from the earth and the dragon flew.** (“We can fight!”)**

**(“No. Listen. We’re going to create an opening. We’ll be right behind you I promise!”) **Annia growls at them. She then nips Vada on the ear and made her run. **(“Please understand this only works if you guys run! For now get going with Tayler and be careful!”)**

**(“Fine!”) **Vada snarls at her.** (“You guys better be behind us!”) **Vada runs over to Tayler and bite his neck scruff with her mouth. Causing him to yelp. **(“Let’s go Tayler. They will help the other. Right now we got to put some distance between us and this.”)**

**(“Fine! I’m right behind you!”) **Tayler yips to her running behind her.** (“Running with these spider arms are no joke!”)**

Once they were gone and out of sight in the trees. The four them set their sights on Ron, Mon, Hayla and Raze.** (“Alright Kat I’m taking over.) **Annia yips to her as they run**. (“You and Kate build a wall to block the fire. While Annay and I clear a path for them to run!”)**

**(“Alright fine.”) **Kat yips in agreement as she ran**. (“Kate you take the back. While I take the front.”)**

**(“Ok I will.”) **Kate yips to her sister as they ran in front of their cousins. Kate slide in front of the fire wolves as they breathe fire at her. As she slides a rock wall build in front of them in their wake. Basically blocking the fire they shot at them. **(“I’m sorry but I don’t think your fire going to be getting past this stone.”)**

**(“Good job Kate.”) **Kat yips as she tackles a wolf sending the wolf tumbling on the ground. Kat snarls at the red wolf in front of her. The wolf snarl back at her and open its mouth to breath fire at her.** (“Nice try.”) **Kate hit the ground with her paw and a slab of stone shot up blocking the wolf flames. Kate turn back to Annia and Annay with a snarl.** (“Hurry up you two we don’t have all day.”)**

Annia ran over Hayla and Raze with glowing green eyes. She hit the earth with her paws and made a grassy whip to hit the wolves trying to nip their heels. The wolves jump out of the way dodging the grassy whip making a way for Annia to get to them. She trotted over to them. **(“Hayla! Raze! Quick and don’t argue. We don’t have time before were overwhelmed! Take Ron and Mon and head into the trees.”) **Annia growls with her tail up a bit.** (“Please don’t argue and go!”)**

**(“Are you crazy? We’re not leaving when our family being attack!”) **Hayla hiss at her as she spread her wings.** (“How dare you even sugest that!”)**

**(“This is no tie for arguing! Just do as you’re told for once in your life Hayla!”) **Annia growls keeping her tail the same height. Yet she lower her head in submission. **(“Please understand you help no one by staying!”)**

A few inches away Ron and Mon were shooting jets of water at a group of wolves putting out their fire.** (“There just too many of them!”) **Ron hiss as he breathes another jet of water at another wolf that try to nip his feet. **(“Damn it! At this rate they will kill us!”)**

**(“I don’t think so brother. If they wanted us dead they would have done so already.”) **Mon chirps to him slapping another wolf away with his tail. **(“There trying to herd us somewhere.”)**

As wolf was about to lunge for Mon throat, a wall of grass stop the wolf in its tracks.** (“Never mind that. You two head over to Hayla and Raze. I’ll keep them distracted.”) **Annay snaps her jaws at them with her tail raise. They knew not to argue and turn to run. She then turn her attention back to the wolves.** (“Leave my friends and family alone!”) **The wolves open their mouths and shot flames at her. Annay hit the ground hard with her paws. Making a thick wall of grass.** (“You guys need to hurry up I cannot hold it forever!”)**

**(“Ok were here.”) **Mon chirps to them out of breath. **(“Someone has a plan or something?”)**

**(“I hope so. I don’t think I breathe any more jets of water at them.”) **Ron chirps as he look back at Annay make vine of whips to whip the wolves away.** (“I don’t think Annay can keep that up.”)**

**(“Yeah there a plan and it suck fucking ball!”) **Hayla roars out letting out a frustrating flame in the air. Ron and Mon look at her confuse. While Raze held an indifference look.** (“They want us to run off into the woods and leave them and our family here to face these Basters alone!”)**

**(“What?”) **Ron and Mon both chirp in surprise.

**(“That not what I mean Hayla and you know it!”) **Annia snarls at her raising her head as she rise her tail a bit more. She then drops her head and tail. Raze watch her more closely. **(“They are way too many of them. Our plan is to bone rush as many as possible giving everyone a chance to escape. Everyone is to go in different directions. We will regroup when it is safe. But if you stay and try to help that mean more will come and it all falls apart. Your flames does nothing to these fire wolves and dragons. You staying will only make it worse. Take the twins and run.”)**

**(“I won’t fucking leave no matter what! On top of that grass isn’t very good against fire. Haven’t you ever play a Pokémon game before?”) **Hayla hiss at her.** (“So if were bone rushing them count us in!”)**

**(“No don’t count us in.”) **Raze clicks at them and Hayla look at her in shock. Raze walks over to them more closely.** (“We will take the twins and leave.”)**

Hayla quickly recover from her shock.** (“What?! You want to abandon our family?! Raze what the hell?!”) **Hayla growls at her.

**(“Open your eyes Hayla. Ron and Mon are tired. On top of that I don’t think they can shoot much more jets of water at them. Our fire does nothing to them to make things ever worse. We can’t fight very well in this body or run as fast as a wolf.”) **Raze chirps at her.** (“If we stay they will just pin us down eventually. Making them come back for us.”) **Hayla turn her head to the side in frustrated anger. Raze hum and rub her head against Hayla.** (“Look Their plan is not ideal. Still it’s the best one available to us. We just have to trust that they succeed.”)**

Hayla close her eyes in defeated and then had a determine look. She walk over Annia.** (“For the love of god this better work.”) **Hayla chirps. She grabs her in a hug.** (“Because I don’t know what I will do if it don’t. Please be careful.”)**

**(“We will.”) **Annia yips to her and lift her paw to hug her big dragon cousin. **(“With all this confusion they should not see any of you slip away.”) **Annia then pull away from the hug.** (“Now get going! Well regroup somewhere safe once we all get away!”)**

As they all ran off Ron had a worry look on his face as he watch Annia go help Annay.** (“Raze I don’t like this plan!”)** Ron chirps at her as they ran off into the woods. **(“This plan is bound to go wrong!”)**

**(“I know Ron. But it’s our best option.”) **Raze chirps back at them as they ran thru the trees. **(“Just hope and pray they all goes well. For now that all any of us can do.”)**

**(“They better be ok! Or I’m personally come back here to rip these baster apart!”) **Hayla hiss as a rage of a fire form at her mouth.** (“I won’t have mercy for any of them!”)**

**(“We will be right beside you.”) **Mon chirps at her.** (“For now just run!”)**

Annia look back once to watch them disappear in the forest trees. Once they were gone she ran straight forward and tackle a wolf that had Annay pin to the ground. **(“Get off her!”) **Annia growls with her tail up. She made a grassy vine come from the earth and hog tie the wolf. She then use a vine whip to throw the wolf into another group of wolves. She then turn to Annay. **(“Are you alright?”)**

**(“Yes I’m fine.”) **Annay yips with a whine.** (“I had him on the ropes.”)**

**(“Oh really? That what that was?”) **Annia yips with a cork brow. A wolf was about to attack Annia from behind. When a stone slab knock that wolf right off his feet.** (“What the stones?”)**

**(“Hey sorry to interrupt but me and Kate have been fighting these fucks for the longest!”) **Kat growls at them.** (“If they are gone can we please move the fuck on?!”)**

**(“Kat language!”) **Kate yips at her sister with disapproval.** (“Still moving on would be nice.”)**

**(“Yeah sorry.”) **Annia yips with her ears back. She then spots Creep and Mat teleporting all over the place.** (“Let’s get Creep and Mat out of here.”)**

**(“Wait if they can teleport then maybe they can teleport some people out.”) **Annay yips to her cousins as they began to run off from the wolves behind them.** (“It will make our job way easy.”)**

Kat look at Mat and Creep randomly teleport around in fear. They were being attack every time they teleport to a new location on the field.** (“No I doubt they have any control over it.”) **Kat yips as she watch them. **(“It’s much easy to get them to stop and run.”)**

**(“Agree! Kat I’m gonna need you to use your rocks to throw me.”) **Annia yips to her cousin.** (“I will tackle them to the ground in midair. You and the other will work to keep the wolves off of us.”)**

**(“Ok cool. I think I can throw you with a stone slab.”) **Kat yips as they stop. Kat hit the ground with her paw and made a large stone come from the earth. **(“Hop on!”)**

Annia hop on as she watch Annay and Kate growls behind them hitting wolves with stone slabs and grassy whips.** (“I have to hurry. We need to speed this up.”) **Annia yips with her ears back. **(“You guys don’t wait for me. Keep moving. I can see Haru, Bradie and Deep True. Go get help them! A son as I get Creep and Mat.”)**

**(“Ok we will.”) **Kat yips to her with her ears up.** (“Now focus. Let’s do this right the first time.”)**

**(“Alright throw me on my mark.”) **Annia yips to her. They both kept a close eyes on Mat and Creep waiting for just the right moment. Then that moment came.** (“Fire!”)**

Kat shot the stone in break neck speed that Annie was thrown like a bullet. When Mat and Creep teleported again Kate came crashing into them like a fucking train.** (“Bulls eye! You ok Annia?”) **Kat yips with a sheepish grin. **(“Please tell me you’re ok?”)**

**(“Ugh….Great shot Kat. Whine…I’m fine… You go ahead and with the others.”) **Annia yips as she shake it off.** (“Hey Creep and Mat….Are…you guys ok?”)**

**(“We…were fine.”) **Creep clicks out a bit daze.

**(“Yeah… it’s not like we were hit by a flying were wolf.”) **Mat clicks as he rubs his head.

**(“Good.”) **Kat yips and ran over to Kat and Annay.** (“Let’s go you two. Let’s go help Haru, Bradie and Deep True.”)**

**(“Right!”) **Kate yips to her and knock down a wolf that was about to breathe fire at Annay with a stone slab.** (“Let’s go Annay!”)**

**(“Sure thing. Also thanks for save Kate!) **Annay said as she whip away a group of attacking wolves. **(I’m right behind you.”)**

The three of them ran off over to Haru, Bradie and Deep True. Leaving Annia with Creep and Mat. Annia run over to Creep and Mat with a huff.** (“You two need to run off into the trees while I cover your exit!”) **Annia growls with her tail up crouch down watching the wolves come closer.** (“Don’t argue! No time to argue! Just go!”)**

**(“Are you fucking kidding me?”) **Creep hiss out as his eyes glow white. The wolves open their mouths to breathe fire at them and Annia made a thick wall of grass to block.** (“I’m staying to fight.”)**

**(“Yeah. Let us help!”) **Mat chirps to her.** (“I can teleport people away.”)**

**(“Oh really? Tell me do you have control over it Mat?”)** Annia snarls at him as she turns her head back at them. **(“On top of that what about your power Creep? Any effect?”)**

Creep lower his head as his white eyes stop glowing. Mat look down a bit embarrass.** (“I can hit them with some sort of calming blast. Yet it don’t work very fast.”) **Creep click as his tail curl.** (“Still I don’t want to leave you guys alone.”)**

Annia then sigh with her eyes close.** (“Look I know you want to help. Just accept the fact that you honestly cannot right now.”) **Annia yips to them. **(“So please while you still have an opening. Run! We’ll be right behind you!”)**

Creep look down conflicted as Mat walk over to him with a heavy heart.** (“Let’s go Creep. She right. We can’t help anyone here. If we risk it we could get someone killed.”) **Mat chirp to him as he push him.** (“We can only help by running.”)**

Creep growls and look back at her.** (“Fine! You and the other better make it!”) **Creep hiss at her.** (“Or I will hunt you guys down myself!”)**

**(“Hehe! I wouldn’t have it any other way!”) **Annia yip and watch them run off into the forest. She then smile and turn to the direction her sister and cousins went. She saw them talking to her younger cousins while keeping the wolves off them. **(“Ok now back to them!”)**

Over by Kate, Kat and Annay they were arguing with Deep True trying to get her to leave. With no luck. In other words Deep True was in a screaming match with Kat. While they argue Kate and Annay were doing everything in their power to keep the wolves away but they were growing numerous. Kate made rock walls. While Annay made grass walls and whips to keep them away.

**(“For fuck sake Deep True! Just go! You’re holding us up! You can’t help! I need you to look after Haru and Bradie.”) **Kat snarl at the bigger dragon with her tail up. **(“Now fucking go before I tare you a new one!”)**

**(“Oh fucking please I like to fucking see you try!”) **Deep True hiss at her with burning white eyes.** (“You want us to run you’ll have to fucking fight me to!”)**

**(“Deep True no! We are already tired and running low on energy! Kat right we need to run!”) **Bradie click to her keeping her head low.** (“The more we sit here and argue the more wolves show up! If we’re going to do something. Then we need to do it now!”)**

**(“That why we’re going to stay here and help!”) **Deep True growl out to her.** (“So weather you like it or not were staying!”)**

**(“Deep True no! We need to-“) **Bradie began to click out but was stop by a feet on her shoulder.** (“Haru?”)**

**(“You know there is no arguing with her. Once Deep True make up her mind their no changing it.”) **Haru click to her as she move her head under his. **(“Best to stay out of it.”)**

**(“That fucking right. I’m not changing my mind. In fact I’m going to help right now!”) **Deep True growls as she spotted Feris had a few wolves on his back biting into his hard hide making him bleed a little. She grin and ran off into his direction.** (“Let me show you what I’m made of!”)**

**(“Deep True, No!”) **Annia howl at her from a distance on her way over to her. Deep True was so focus on helping that she didn’t see the dragon ascending from above her.** (“Deep True look out!”)**

Feris must have saw because in an instance he his eyes burn white like never before. He spread his wings out burning like the sun. His scales burn like the sun, ever so bright.** (“LEAVE! MY! FAMILY! ALONE!!!!!”) **Faris roars standing on his hind feet out letting out a bright light that burn all of the enemy wolves and dragons eyes blinding them if for a moment. At the same time his family and friends eyes somehow were fine.** (“Everyone! While they are blinded! RUN!”)**

** _(Feel like I'm finally unbroken)_ **

** _Oh, now I'm back from the dead_ **

** _Strength back, confidence growing_ **

** _Out of my way_ **

** _'Cause I'm armed and ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _Ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _I'm ready (armed and ready)_ **

** _(Ready! Ready! Ready! (armed and ready))_ **

The dragon that was going to attack Deep True fall to the ground hard. Deep True look up in confusion as Annia ran over to her.** (“Now listen to your big cousin! Run!”) **Annia growls at her with her tail up. She stood on her hand leg and push her with her paws.** (“Go! Take Haru and Bradie! Run and don’t look back!”)**

**(“Um yeah….”) **Deep True click with a fright and ran back to her cousins. With Annia behind her. Once she was back to her cousins she lower her head to them.** (“Let’s go! You two.”) **

**(“Alright!”) **Haru click to her as she led them into the forest.

**(“Yes let’s go.”) **Bradie chirp hurrying behind her.

Annia run over to Annay, Kat and Kat.** (“Come on let’s go! Feris just gave everyone a way out!”) **Annia growls out to her cousins**. (“Let’s not waste it!”)**

**(“What about the others?”) **Kat yips to her as they run into the trees.** (“What if something happen?”)**

**(“Then we will switch over to our bond to find them later. For right now we have to hope that they have the sense to run. While they have the chance!”) **Annia yips to her as they run as fast as their paws could carry them.** (“For now all we can do is hope! Now focus on running!”)**

Annia was right in that moment every one’s eyes who were not blinded ran in different directions and in different groups. No one knew where the other was going but all knew not to waste this opportunity. Feris even manage to get away with his brothers. By time the light wore off they were long gone. Leaving a bunch of daze, frustrated wolves and dragons behind them.


	3. Chapter 3 Life, Surprises And Vulcans Oh My!

** **

Waynesha, Dexter and Kinto ran for three days straight without break.They ran on bruise,bloody paws and feet. They kept going till they no longer smelt the enemy scent. Something they were all fine with. They spent another three days as what they believe to be outside the territory of the enemy pack. When they smelt the enemy scent on the wind they started a long four week travel, to put more distance between themselves and the enemy pack. Till the scent of any unknown wolves or Dragon was completely gone.

It was morning now and they had made their way to an open field with a bunch of huge grassy mounds. The air was coldly thin and their paws and feet hurt. On top of all of that, the past days they were running, their stomachs were practically torturing them with hunger pains. Finally Dexter sat down out of breath.** (“Alright! That it! We’re not going any further.”) **Dexter chirp as he lay down.** (“Their long gone and I’m tired. We need to rest.”)**

**(“I can agree with that. Not to mention it been weeks since we last ate. We can not live on nothing.”) **Waynesha yip as she looks back at Dexter.** (“We only stop to drink water from the streams. Other than that we never rest. On top of that where are we even going?”)**

**(“Nowhere apparently. I don’t think were in anyone’s territory. I think we should look for a place to stay for a while.”) **Kinto click to them as he turns back to them and walk over to them. **(“Right now our family is in the wind. We should claim this place and wait for them here.”)**

**(“Yeah. That a good idea. But I think we should look around for a cave or something to make our home for now.”) **Dexter chirp as he look up at the cold sky.** (“It’s getting colder. So before we do anything else we should do that.”)**

**(“We should also find a water source and see if there anything to eat here. So Dexter I want you to look for water. While I look for shelter.”) **Kinto click to him and turn to Waynesha.** (“Waynesha. I want you to go ahead and look for food. From rabbits, mice, a deer herd or any other herd animal we can eat. If you’re in trouble howl or roar. If you can avoid trouble do so and come back here.)”**

**(“Alright, we should meet back here after an hour. So we can discuss what we found.”) **Waynesha yips to them.** (“So let’s head out.”)**

They all went their separate ways. Kinto went west of the mound and into the forest. Waynesha went north into the forest. While Dexter travel East into the forest.

Kinto took note of every little thing. There was a stream of fresh cold water and the fish seem sluggish. He knew winter was coming. It was obvious from the tree dead leaves that constantly fall to the ground. He walk downstream a bit and found a patch of burrowing bunnies. He thought about catching them but thought better of it. He wasn’t here to hunt. Only to find shelter. Still he would keep a note of the bunnies. Every source of food counted. He walk a bit more and found the most charming river with a water fall.

So he turn and walk back to the grassy mounds. Once out of the forest and back on top of mounds he could see all of the land. The sun shine just right on the grass making it shine. Wild flowers of winter grew everywhere. Nature truly was something to behold. It was a beautiful land and yet he could not help but worry about his family. Were they OK? Were they injured? Or worse. He shake his head of these feeling and began to climb down the mound.

** (“Thinking about it won’t help.”) **Kinto chirps to himself as he walks around their new land. This place wasn’t home. Just some place they would stay so their family could find them. That’s if they can find shelter. As he walks past the mounds. He notice each of them had holes on them, that were just big enough for him to squeeze thru.

**(“Hhmm…”) **Kinto clicks curiously as he walk closer to the mounds and squeeze his head thru. He slowly push thru until he was into warm cavern. He walk around the cavern as he inspect it status. There was more than enough space for Dexter, Waynesha and himself. Yes they could live here till they found the rest of their family.

He climb back out of the hole and check each of the mounds holes. Each of the mounds had caverns in them. Yes this place was more than good for them to stay for the time being. He made his way back to the first mound he was on and climb in it. He then waited for Dexter and Waynesha. He already found a source of water. Still every source of water helps. He hope Dexter would find another.

Speaking of Dexter. The little black Dragon had did just that. He had found a rather large river with beavers hard at work. He wasn’t surprise not to see any water fowl. He knew due to the cold weather the seasons were changing. So all the water fowl must have migrated. He shiver a bit as a gust of cold air blew past him. He hope Kinto found some sort of shelter. An idea then hit him.

He look on the ground and grab a log off the ground. He then began to head back to where the grassy mounds was. He made haste to do so because of this cold weather. Once out of the forest he notice Kinto on top of the grassy mound. He put down the log and look up at Kinto.** (“Kinto I’m back.”) **Dexter chirp up at the yellow dragon looking down at him.** (“I found a log.”)**

**(“Hehe. Want me to make a fire with that or something?”) **Kinto click at him as he climbs down from the top of the mound.

**(“Yup. Also have you found any shelter? Otherwise we will have to make one.”) **Dexter chirp at the bigger yellow dragon that now stood in front of him.** (I doubt we will be any good at that.”)**

**(“As a matter of fact I have.”) **Kinto click at him with a grin as he motions for Dexter to follow him. Dexter cork a brow at him as he follows. **(“All these Mounds of grass have caverns in them. Like a small cave. We have a good place to sleep and rest.”)**

**(“That good.”) **Dexter chirps as they made their way to a hole on the side of the mound. Kinto went in first and then him. Once inside he saw how roomie it was. **(“Hu? Ok I can work with this. Still I would like this hole to be open more.”) **Dexter motion to the hole.** (“With only one way. It being so small is a safety hazard.”)**

**(“I can agree on that. It will have to wait for now. I’m curious to see if Waynesha found something to eat or not.”) **Kinto clicks to him as he went out of the hole with Dexter behind him.** (“My stomach is about to take me apart.”)**

**(“Oh if she did, we should hunt on the spot and this time I'm going in for the kill.”) **Dexter chirp as his wings flutter with happiness.** (“Hehe! I’ll take down a healthy male!”)**

Waynesha was sitting down near some trees watching a rather large herd of red deer. She was please to find this herd and found it very calming to just watch them graze about. Near by the herd of red deer were a herd of wild looking cows, bison and wild zebra. All were very calmly eating grass.

The cows itself was unusual to see but the Zebra was even more unusual. She suspect that the two earth merging together meant lands merging into one another. Meaning animals that would never meet are now for the first time ever are seeing each other.

She would love to travel the land now and see what else it had to offer. Yet she knew now was not a good time. Her family was in the wind and she will do everything in her power to find them. She then hear a twig snap and her ear flicker.

She look back to see Dexter and Kinto.** (“There you are.”) **Kinto click to her as he walk to her left side.** (“We have been looking everywhere for you.”)**

**(“Please tell me you found something for us to eat.”) **Dexter chirp to her as her trots over to her right.** (“I want to be the one to kill it.”)**

**(“See for yourself. If you guys want, we can hunt something now”) **Waynesha yips to them with a smile.** (“It will be harder to hunt this time. Before we had the help of the family. Now it’s just the three of us.”)**

**(“I know it won’t be easy but we can still use the strategy like last time. If we’re lucky we might just take down two animals.”) **Kinto click as he look down at all the herds. **(“It’s just a matter of picking the right target.”)**

**(“I say we go for the cows. The zebra and deer are built for running. We don’t have much experience hunting.”) **Dexter chirp looking at her.** (“The bison will also be slower. Still much tougher. Cows are domesticated and fat with meet. Not many defense on them.”)**

**(“We should go for a male.”) **Waynesha yips to them.** (“I know we should get what we can get. But this is our territory now. If we only target females then less calves will be born. Which means less food for us. It’s better to take down a males only.”)**

**(“We will do that in the future but we are weak with hunger. For now if a female falls or gets hurt we will go for it! If she has a baby we eat that too.”)** Kinto Chirp to her as he heads off with Dexter behind him. **(“Come on Dexter lets go get into the trees on the left. Waynesha you will run them into the trees.”)**

**(“Yes, no problem.”) **Waynesha yips to them as she watch them go.

**(“Alright. Dexter were going to have to kill quickly. Were as big as horses. So most likely we need to eat a lot of meat.”) **Kinto clicks to Dexter as they slowly made their ways to the trees. Doing their best not to be seen by the herds. **(“So after taking down one we need to try our best to take down another.”)**

**(“Good. I’m much smaller then you. I might be able to run one down.”) **Dexter Chirps behind him as they walk into the trees.** (“Maybe we can get two meaty bulls.”)**

**(“Let’s just focus on taking down one first. Then we can be selective.”)** Kinto click to him as they walk a bit more into the trees. **(“Ok. You go on the left into the bushes and I’ll go on the right. “) **Kinto got low into some bushes as he watches Dexter do the same.** (“Now we wait.”)**

Waynesha watch them disappear into the trees and began her stalk towards the herd. She had her ears back and tail lower. The cows grazing nowhere near where her friends were. It was better to run all of the herds into the forest. Give her family a lot of targets to chase and get.

That what she was going to do. She made a turn and made her way far right of the valley. This is where she would get the herd to stampede. She stalks towards the herd again. She kept her tail lower and her ears back. Whenever any of them would look up she stop in her tracks. Not even twitching her snout. Her body and tail completely freeze.

Then when they look away she continued her stalk. Until she was just a few meters away from a grown male bull.** (‘I could kill him. Right now. I know I can do it!’) **Waynesha thinks to herself. She shows her fangs as her red eyes dilated with a predatory hunger. Something deep within her wanted her to do it. But she stops and thought better of it. She may kill this zebra but running the herds into the tree was a much bigger reward. **(“GROWL!”) **She ran forward with a loud growl alerting the herds of her presence. The cows saw her and ran in a panic.

Causing them to stampede. Which made the other herds stampede. It was inevitable. Majority of the other herds broke off and went in different directions. She paid no mind to them. Instead she focuses on a small group of five bachelor male bulls. With a few zebras in their mist and a few male red Deer.

Like she wanted, they had run into the trees to escape from her nipping at their legs. Hiding in the bush was Dexter and Kinto waiting. One Zebra female was far out of Dexter reach so he dares not move to give away his hiding place. The male Zebra that ran to close to him was not so lucky.

**(“ROAR!”) **Dexter roars as he leaps out of the bush with his wing wide open. He had stretched his mouth open showing a row of sharp white teeth dripping poison. His poisons claws dig deep into the zebra back. Raking the soft flesh under his claws as blood pour forth. His body snakes around he large male with python like strength. He coils his body around the bucking screaming male and kill it with a hard bite to the throat.** (“CRUNCH!”)**

**“SSSQQQUUUEEEKKK!!!” **The Zebra went as Dexter tore its throat out. The Zebra lay dead as blood pour out of its neck. Dexter had its throat in his jaw. In one movement Dexter flip his jaw open and swallow the thing entirely in a blood haze. His Iris glow a heavy grey like the moon while his pupils were slit like any snake.

Next to him Kinto had had been knock down by a raging bull.** (“Kinto!”) **Dexter clicks out with fear. The bull was trying desperately to skewer Kinto with his horn but could not penetrate his dragon hide.** (“Amazing! Is all our skin that tough?”)**

Dexter try to come over but was stop by Kinto.** (“No! Don’t help me! I can take this bull down myself!”) **Kinto snarl at him. Kinto chest glow white as his eyes. He opens his mouth and let out a strong breath of lightning. Killing the bull instantly as it falls to the ground. Kinto walk over to him with a prideful look.** (“Told you I got it.”)**

**(“Hehe. Yes, you do.”) **Dexter chirps at him as they walk together. They then notice Waynesha holding a male deer by its back leg.** (“Shit! She in trouble!”)**

Kinto held up his yellow wing to stop him.** (“No. Let her do it on her own.”) **Kinto clicks to him as he Waynesha keep a firm hold on the struggling deer leg.

**(“What? That a big male deer.”) **Dexter chirps at him.

**(“Dexter listen to me. The air only gets colder and we don’t have fur like she does.”) **Kinto clicks o him as he watches Waynesha jumps on the Deer back biting into its spinal cord. He watches as the blood of the deer leak from her mouth.

**(“Yeah so? I don’t follow.”) **Dexter chirps to him as Waynesha use everything she had to bring the deer down.** (“Those antlers can hurt her. That why we should help.”)**

The moment Dexter chirps that, the Deer try to stab Waynesha with its antlers with all its might. Only to have them break off her hide like a twig.** (“Maybe not. It seems the werewolf skin is tougher than we thought.”) **Kinto clicks to him with a smile as Dexter watches in awe.** (“But back on topic. Winter is coming Dexter and like it or not in this form we are most likely cold blooded.”)**

**(“So, are you saying Waynesha will have to hunt alone just to feed us both?”) **Dexter hiss at him as Waynesha kept the deer pin and crunch down on its wind pipe.** (“Because that sounds like a way too much for just one person.”)**

**(“I know. I know, but it may just be our reality. If Waynesha can hunt on her own then we will never go hungry. I honestly hope it don’t come to that but it just might happen Dexter.”) **Kinto click to him as he watches Waynesha lay there out of breath with blood on her mouth.** (“That why I’m glad she can kill on her own. Because now I know we will make it thru winter.”)**

Dexter didn’t want to admit it but it might be true. They were scaly wing lizards of death. They could not take the good without the bad. The good was flight. Also, the ability to breathe elemental properties and sharp teeth. The bad was not being able to run very fast and no protection in the winter. Waynesha ability to hunt in any weather might just save them.

As they approach carcass Waynesha growl at them showing her teeth and they stare at her in confusion.** (“Sorry.”) **Waynesha yips to them with a bloody jaw.** (“Got a bit carried away in the hunt. The stag was just too tempting. I guess in these form we have instinct.”)**

**(“It’s alright. We should go on hunts like this tomorrow as well. We should stock up on as much meat as possible.”) **Kinto clicks to them as he walks back over to the dead male cow. **(“So, we will eat our fill now and save the other two carcasses for a later date.”)**

**(“But how are we going to keep it from bugs?”) **Dexter chirps to him as he watches him move its leg with his feat. The cow dead body was almost steaming from his blast.** (“All this meat we’re getting will just rot.”)**

Kinto look up at the cloudy sky and saw it began to darken.** (“Don’t worry Dexter. It looks like it may snow tonight. We will use the snow to keep our catches fresh all thru the winter. If it’s not too bad we will all go out to hunt.”) **Kinto clicks taking the cow leg in his mouth and dragging it to his friends.** (“For now, we will eat our fill. Then drag whatever left of the cow back to the mounds. With the deer and Zebra. Nice kill by the way Dexter.”)**

**(“Yeah. Thanks. Now just have to show the others that I can hunt with the best of them.”) **Dexter chirps as his wings flutter with excitement. **(“Hehehe!”)**

**(“Enough talk. Let’s eat!”)** Waynesha yips to them as she bites into the cow soft under belly. Then blood pour down her throat making a mess as she ate the flesh. **(“Yup our animal taste buds are way different from our human taste buds. Because this is delicious.”) **

Dexter joins her on the carcass along with Kinto.** (“It sure is.”) **Dexter chirps shredding the flesh on the rib cage as blood pool in his mouth.** (“Were eating like kings tonight.”)**

**(“Both of you shut up!”) **Kinto snarls at them as he tore into the upper belly of the kill.** (“And just eat!”)**

Soon there was no talking just the sound of bones crunching and flesh being torn apart. Dexter has a big heart in his mouth and chews it a bit. Making the heart pour out blood that falls on Waynesha head. Not that she cares. She was too busy eating the cow’s big healthy liver. Dexter swallows the heart after a few more chews. He then sticks his head into the carcass again to get another mouth full of meat. Kinto head is cover in complete blood as he tore out the cow’s lung. Kinto scarfs that down quickly as well with great haste. All of them were in a blood lust their eyes glowing with hunger.

Pretty soon half of the cow’s carcass was gone and all three of them were full. They lay, heads, paws and feet cover in blood once again. They were more than full and contempt. Slowly it began to snow as Kinto got up.** (“We should head back now.”)** Kinto click to them both. Suddenly a twig snap and they all got up ready for whatever made that sound. The sound of twigs snapping and paw steps kept getting closer.** (“Damn it! I thought we were out of that pack territory!”)**

**(“We are!”) **Waynesha yips to them with her tail up. As the paw steps came closer.** (“That don’t mean no one else will attack us.”)**

**(“Well whatever the fuck it is we will take it apart limb from limb!”) **Dexter hiss as a black fog began to pour out of his nostrils.** (“Who knows it may just be some more food walking our way.”)**

Suddenly a black and white pincher mix dog with a yellow harness on came out of the bush. He had no tail and was a skinny little thing. It shake in fear looking at them. They knew who this dog was.** (“Rocky?”) **Kinto chirp to the dog as he fluster his wings in enthusiasm. Rocky lift one paw up in alertness.** (“Hey boy is that you?”)**

**(“That is him! Rocky where you been boy!”) **Dexter chirp with excitement as he bobs his head up and down with excitement. Hearing his name being called by Dexter rocky bounce with excitement yet cautiously approach them. **(“His owner’s voices coming out of these bodies must freak him out.”)**

**(“Yup most likely!”) **Waynesha yips with a wag of her tail.** (“Rocky come here boy!”) **That was enough for rocky. He jet forward and ran over to them. He sniff Waynesha paw and jump up and down licking her bloody muzzle.** (“OH I miss you to boy! I miss you!”)**

**“Whine! Yip! Whine!” **Rocky went as he jumps all on her. He then run over to Dexter and jump all over the little black dragon.** “Whine! Yip! Bark!” **He lick Dexter face and Dexter embrace the little doggo. Rocky ran over to Kinto and jump up to lick his face.** “Whine! Whine! Yip! Yip!”**

Kinto got down to nuzzle into the little puppo.** (“Hey boy. Thank goodness you’re alright.”) **Kinto click as he got up. Rocky ran back over to Waynesha walking next to her.** (“Alright let’s get the kills and head back to the Mounds before it snows more.”)**

**(“Alright. Come on Rocky boy. You can help me drag this Deer back.”) **Waynesha yips to the little dog as she grab the deer by the neck Rocky jump on the deer dead body for the ride.** (“When we get back to the Mounds. We will feed you some meat.”)**

**“Bark!” **Rocky went with excitement.

Dexter went over to the Zebra and grab it by the neck as well. He drag the dead Zebra next to her.** (“Hey Waynesha we haven’t told you yet. Still how do you feel about being the only one to hunt in the winter?”) **Dexter chirp to her with a weak grin. Waynesha gave him an annoyed look.** (“I mean chances are me and Kinto are cold blooded. You’re the only one with fur so… You’re the only one who can actually hunt if it gets any colder. Hehe...”)**

**(Damn it Dexter. It won’t be fucking easy. Since winter is coming we need to hunt a lot.”) **Waynesha yips to him with an angry look.** (“Hopefully it only stay cold enough to store this meat. Do you think you guys can hut tomorrow despite it snowing?”)**

**(“I don’t know. Hopefully.”)** Dexter chirps to her. **(“I and Kinto want to help you as long as we can. At least until winter is here. Then you’ll be on your own in the hunts.”)**

**(“Fucking damn it. Fine.”) **Waynesha yips to them with her ears back.

**(“Hey. At least you’ll have rocky.”) **Dexter chirps to her with a smile.** (“He can bite their ankles.”)**

They both chuckle as Kinto walk behind them dragging half of the cow with him.** (“What so funny?”) **Kinto clicks to them with a cork brow as it began to snow more.

**(“Nothing.”) **Dexter chirps with a grin.

**(“Nothing to concern yourself with.”) **Waynesha yips to him with her ears back. **(“Come on the sooner we can get back. The sooner I can look at these caverns.”)**

**(“Alright let’s get going.”) **Kinto clicks to them both as he walk next to them with a smile.

Back at the grassy mounds it began to snow harder. The three of them drag their kills into the cave where it was a bit warmer. Dexter even brought his log he had found earlier inside of the Cavern. Kinto broke the log into several pieces and made a fire pit with his electricity. Waynesha lay down as she watch Kinto and Dexter skin and clean the three kills.

**(“Are you gonna help us with this, you lazy sack of fur.”) **Kinto huff at Waynesha. Waynesha roll on her back as Rocky lay on her stomach sniffing and pawing at her belly. **(“You know we can use the help.”)**

**(And do what. You and Dexter actually have dexterous feet. So you two actually can actually hold knives, tie knots and open door knobs.”) **Waynesha yip to them with a smile as she stare at the fire.** (“After all. Soon only I’m going to be hunting.”)**

**(“Oh so Dexter told you about that, hu?”) **Kinto clicks to her as he skins what left of the cow. His feet was drench in blood as he threw the cows gut in a corner. **(“We can use these cows, Deer and Zebra guts for bait to go fishing. If we get a chance to go out tomorrow.”)**

**(“Leave her alone Kinto.”) **Dexter chirps at him with a grin as he tore off some deer meat and walk over to Rocky. Rocky got off of Waynesha and trot over to Dexter.** (“Here you go boy. You must be hungry.”) **Rocky grab the meat and lay next to Waynesha.** (“After all. She’s going be hunting alone soon enough.”)**

**(“No reason to lay about!”) **Kinto growls as Waynesha glares at him**. (“Go out and get some wood for the fire. No fucking twigs either.”)**

**(“Fine. I’ll be back before it gets too dark.”) **Waynesha yips with her head lower in submissions as she went out the cavern hole.** (“I swear when Feris is not around you can be a fucking bossy boots Kinto.”)**

**(“And don’t you forget it!”) **Kinto snarls at her as she leaves.

**(“Hehehe.”) **Dexter chuckle with a chirp as he watch her go. He turn his attention back to Rocky who was still eating.** (“You got a free ride. Don’t you Rocky?”) **Rocky look back up at him before going back to his food. Dexter then went back to his work and began to skin the Deer pelt off.** (“We can use the pelts from our kills for bedding.”)**

**(“Good idea Dexter. Anything to make this cavern warmer.”) **Kinto clicks to him as he finish sinking the cow and gutting it. **(“If we get regular hunts then we will have a very comfortable place to always retire to.”)**

Outside of the grassy mound it was snowing mildly and Waynesha sniff the air.** (“If it keeps up this way then we can store the meat in the snow tomorrow.”) **Waynesha yips as she walks to the entrance of the forest. **(“Then we can all hunt together again.”) **Waynesha look around on the ground and found nothing but twigs. She search and found two heavy logs. **(“Well I can only bring one back at a damn time. So he better not expect me to be outside all damn night to get wood. Big bossy boots!”)**

As Waynesha walk back with the log in her mouth she saw something walking between the trees. She turn her head in confusion. There she saw four figures walking in the distance. She try to make them out as best as she can. From what she can tell at least three of them had pointy ears. She wags her tails in excitement.

She made a bee line to the mound and found Dexter and Kinto in the back of the grassy mound burying the kills in a hill of snow.** (“This will be prefect to store our kills while is snow overnight.”)** Kinto clicks to Dexter. **(“The other mounds being so close to each other, cradling our kills and keep them hidden form any scavengers.”)**

**(“Well it lucky I found this spot.”) **Dexter chirps to him with Rocky next to him. Rocky then ran off to meet Waynesha who was running their way.** (“Hey Waynesha back.”) **Dexter trot over to her with a smile.** (“Hey why are you running?”)**

Waynesha drops the leg at Dexter feet.** (“I…huff…I….huff…I found Feris! He with some other people and he’s in human form!”) **Waynesha yips to them with a particle yells.** (“Come on we got to go get them before they get too far.”)**

**(“Oh fuck! Really!”) **Dexter chip as he flaps his wings in pure joy.** (“If he was in human form… then he can show us how to turn back!”)**

**(“Why didn’t you bring them here?”) **Kinto clicks to her with criticism.

Waynesha gave him a look of annoyance.** (“Go take a nap.”) **She yips to him as she turn to run.** (“Now come on. They should have not gotten far.”)**

**(“Hehehe!”) **Kinto clicks with a chuckle as he follow behind her with Dexter.

They finally made it to place where Waynesha saw them. There, much more far away was the four figures walking between the trees.** (“You see!”) **Waynesha yips to them.** (“One of them has to be Faris.”)**

**(“Are you sure? Your older brother hair is much longer and white.”) **Kinto clicks to her as the figures of people gotten further.** (“On top of that where is Hendez and troy. He doesn’t go anywhere without his brothers.”)**

**(“Well he does dye his hair white, Kinto.”) **Dexter chirps at him with a cork brow.** (“For all we know changing back into human must have turn his hair back to black.”)**

**(“Even so this guy hair is short.”) **Kinto clicks to him.** (“Let’s approach them carefully. For all we know it’s not them and could be a possible threat.”)**

**(“Don’t be ridiculous. One of them is our brother. I know those pointy ears anywhere!”) **Waynesha yips to them. She ran forward barking out to the four figures.** (“Faris! Feris!”) **The figures look back a bit and try to make a bee line into the forest.

**(“Waynesha wait! I don’t think that them!”) **Kinto clicks to her trying to keep up. **(“Damn it! She gonna get herself killed!”)**

**(“I’m faster. I’ll stop her!”) **Dexter chirps with to him as he ran ahead. He was a few strides behind her. Waynesha was faster.** (“Damn she fast!”)**

She ran right in front of the figures but stay back a few distance for safety.** (“None of you are my brother.”) **Waynesha yips to herself with her head turn in confusion. Rocky stood next to her shaking. The four figure were four men and one women. Three of men had pointy ears and the other male had regular ears. The women had pointy ears as well.

**“Stay back!” **The man with normal ears said pointing some kind of futuristic gun at her. He had on black long pants and a yellow shirt on. He had white skin, his eyes were blue and he had short blond grey hair. An older gentleman.** “We don’t want any trouble.”**

Dexter finally made it and stood in front of Waynesha protectively with his wings spread.** (“Where the hell do you get off at running away to these strangers?”) **Dexter Hiss out to Waynesha keeping an eyes on possible threat in front of them. He use his huge wing span to push her away from them.

Kinto then came and bite Waynesha neck pinning her to the floor.** (“Don’t, you ever fucking run off like that again! They could have killed you!”) **Kinto roar out to her with electric forming at his mouth. Waynesha ears were back and her tail was between her legs as she lay on her back. The five people watch them with awe.** (“Now let’s go. Obviously they are no one we know.”)**

**(“Ok! Ok!”) **Waynesha whines as she turns over and move away a bit.** (“I was just excited by the fact that it might be my brother.”) **Waynesha yips softly keeping herself lower in submission and her tail between her legs. Rocky was between her legs also keeping his head low.** (“I didn’t mean to make anyone worry.”)**

The man with normal ears look towards his group.** “It looks like they are communicating with each other.” **The man spoke pulling out some kind of device. **“To bad the universal translator can’t translate for us. Also our Tricorder are jam. We can’t use anything at all.”** The man said to his group. **“They are magnificent creature” **When he said the words creatures, all three look back at him and growl. The man quickly relies his error and correct himself. **“I mean people.”**

**“Captain, they don’t seem to want to harm us.” **One of the pointy ear men spoke. He was chocolate brown skin and golden eyes. He had a Hi-lo plus a solid like haircut. He had on a dark blue tunic and trousers and so did the other pointy ear people. **“Perhaps first contact procedures is in order. Remember captain no matter their form they are still human. So they know what you are saying.”**

**“Even so the last wolves and dragons were less than friendly.”** The normal ear man spoke as he walk over to Dexter. **“Hello my name is Captain Lynwood Wethern. Were from Starfleet and these Vulcans are from a science vessel. We were attack and crash landed here. We mean no harm.”**

**(“Dexter get away from him. They are not supposed to be here.”) **Kinto clicks to him as he walk over to Dexter.

**(“He seem friendly Kinto.”) **Dexter chirps to him.** (“Maybe we should give them a chance.”)**

**(“No! Max said there are packs at the border made to keep Starfleet and their kind out. If they were attack, then more than likely they were trying to force their way thru.”) **Kinto clicks to Dexter as he usher him way from the man with his big wings.** (“Back to the mounds. We have work that needs to be done. Let’s go.”) **He then growls at Waynesha as she yips a bit.** (“And no running off this time!”)**

They walk off with Rocky next to Waynesha. Waynesha look back at the group.** (‘What is a Vulcan?’) **Waynesha thinks to herself as she watches the Captain look at them disappointedly.

**(“The one with golden eyes was cute thou.”) **Dexter chirps to Kinto with Waynesha following behind them.

Back at the mound and inside of the Cavern. Three pelts were lay out for bedding and Kinto had taken the log Waynesha had brought back earlier was use as fire wood. They all lay down in silence in the cave. Finally Dexter broke the silence.** (“So are we gonna talk about what just happen?”) **Dexter chirp out loud.** (“I mean that man was Starfleet and so were those people behind them.”)**

**(“So what. There nothing to talk about.”) **Kinto clicks out laying his head down. Dexter scrunch up his snout in a pout.** (“Let’s just all go to bed.”)**

**(“No there is something to talk about. Like the fact one of my brothers and your cousins is an alien.”) **Waynesha snarls at him.** (“That man call those other men Vulcans. My brother looks just like them. Doesn’t that blow your mind?”)**

**(“You don’t know what you’re talking about Waynesha.”) **Kinto hiss out to her looking the other way with his head down.** (“Go to sleep!”)**

Dexter gave Kinto a suspicious look.** (“I think she does know what she talking about.”) **Dexter chirp to him with a scrunch up noise.** (“You’re trying so hard to avoid the conversation. What aren’t you telling us?”)**

Kinto look up set for a moment and then sigh. He then lift his head.** (“Faris is an alien. So are Troy, Hendez, Terrance,** **Clarence and Harris. You would have found this out eventually since were in the future.”) **Kinto click to them as he turn to them. They had a look of shock and disbelief on their faces.** (“My Dad and uncles made me promise not to tell anyone. Now I don’t see the point in keeping the secret.”)**

**(“What? How could you keep this from us!?”) **Dexter growl at him slapping his tail against the cavern wall. Kinto look down with shame but said nothing. **(“I thought we were best friends! All these years and you kept this from us!”)**

**(“We tell you everything Kinto! Everything! No matter what and you keep this from us! They are my older brothers for crying out loud. I should have been the first to know!”) **Waynesha snarls at him showing her fangs. She then made herself calm down just a bit.** (“Who else knows besides my daddy and uncles?”)**

**(“No one else except for Jud, Hondo and Havic.”)** Kinto click to them keeping his head low. This seem to set Dexter off as he stomp around the cavern with glowing grey eyes as his poisons smog seep out of his mouth.** (“To be honest they figure it out for themselves.”)**

**(“So what…Do they have some sort of space ship they arrive in when they were infants or something?”) **Dexter snarl at him. When Kinto look down and didn’t say anything Dexter had his answer.** (“Oh for fuck sake. So you guys just straight up lied to us!”)**

**(“Listen the only reason I know is because I went into the tool shed by mistake and saw thee damn things.”)** Kinto click at him as Waynesha gave a judgmental stare. **(“My dad caught me and made me promise not to say anything.”)**

**(“So, we have bunch of space ships in the tool shed. No wonder we weren’t allowed to go in there. How many ships do we have? What other races are our brothers and cousins? Have dad ever rode in the spaceships? Have you?”) **Waynesha yips to him in a flood of questions as she got up and walk into his face.** (“Now that we know. I want to know everything! There no escaping this! You’re going to tell us everything! Go!”)**

**(“Ok! Ok! Just get out of my face!”) **Kinto snarls pushing Waynesha out of his face with his feet. **(“First off no. I haven’t been to space on a spaceship. Also we had no idea what races Feris****, ****Troy, Hendez, Terrance, Clarence and Harris are. We just know they are different races. Also if our fathers or uncles rode in a spaceship I have no idea.”)**

**(“I’m still piss that you didn’t tell us!”) **Dexter chirps to him with a glare.** (“Why didn’t you trust us with this?”)**

**(“Dexter I wanted to tell you. I did. You and Waynesha both. But I just couldn’t and there no changing that. All I can do now is say I’m sorry.”) **Kinto clicks to him as Dexter turn back to him.** (“They made me promise not to tell. They did. But I promise now no more secrets.”)**

**(“Fine! Then all those illness our parents said they have was just to cover up the fact that they were aliens?”) **Dexter chirp to him as he walk back over to the bedding. **(“That was all just a bunch of a bull shit lie hu?”)**

**(“Yes it was. They had to explain why they look like that somehow. For fuck sake Hendez is fucking blue with Antennae. They had to find a trust worthy doctors. That would write bull shit diagnoses to explain why they look like that.”) **Kinto click to them as he explains.** (“Yet other than that they try to stay as honest as possible.”)**

**(“Feris, Troy, Hendez, Terrance, Clarence and Harris know they are aliens?”) **Waynesha yip to him with a turn of her head.** (“I don’t want to keep a secret this big from them.”)**

**(“Oh they know Waynesha. Creep Dad always told them that they were sent here for a reason. They just never knew why. That why Feris has telekinesis thru his hands and why we all share a bond.”) **Kinto clicks to them with a smile as he thought back.** (“Maybe, its good were all here in the future. They can find out who they are.”)**

**(“Yeah they can. Still there no point in keeping it from the others anymore. Sooner or later they are going to find out.”)** Dexter chirps as he look at the fire keep going.** (“But for now we should all just focus on surviving the winter.”)**

**(“Agree.”) **Kinto click putting his head down to sleep**. (“Now let’s get some sleep. Goodnight.”)**

**(“Yeah.”) **Waynesha yips putting her head down in his flank. Rocky lay next to Waynesha with a yawn.** (“Good night everyone.”)**

**(“I’ll keep an eye on the fire while you two sleep. I want to watch it burn a bit more.”) **Dexter chirp as he watch the fire burn.** (“Goodnight you two.”)**

** Next Morning **

** **

The next morning snow was in some places. While others it was not. Lucky for all three of them their stash of meat was well covered in snow. It was cold but not so cold to where Dexter and Kinto could not work. So they made the most of this time and descended into the forest to hunt.

With Dexter and Kinto always laying in ambush, Waynesha was always able to run the herds into a trap. This morning they were able to take down two bull bison. They ate half of one for breakfast with Rocky standing on top of the dead Bison eating a rib. A productive morning for the hunters.

Now they were relaxing on the forest floor discussing their next move regarding the next hunt. Unknown to them that they were being watch.** (“Yawn so what should we hunt next. I saw some deer tracks. We can use there antlers for fishing. We still have those left over Cows, Zebra and Deer guts to use as bate.”) **Kinto click getting up as he stretches.** (“How about it?”)**

**(“Didn’t Waynesha take down a buck yesterday? Didn’t you take down a cow with horns as well?”) **Dexter chirps as he got up.** (“What happen to those antlers?”)**

**(“There still in the cavern.”) **Kinto clicks out.** (“But we only have two. Going after a Deer gives us more tools we can use.”)**

**(“True but I prefer if we go after some Bison again. Their fur will make excellent bedding.”) **Waynesha yips to him with a smile.** (“Besides we need to take this kill and this half of one back to our stash.”)**

**(“Maybe so but I don’t want to over hunt them Waynesha.”) **Kinto clicks to her as he drag what left of the bison to put on top of the other dead one. **(“Besides. I and Dexter will be cleaning these kills. While you go ahead and hunt some bunnies at a rabbit warren I found downstream yesterday.”)**

**(“Alright fine.”) **Waynesha yips to him as she walk to one end of the Bison and grab a leg.

**(“Cleaning and gutting again. Maybe we can hallow out the bull horn. To carry water.”) **Dexter chirps as he walk over to the dead bison other side. **(“That way we always have clean drinking water before winter really set in.”)**

**(“And put the water where?”) **Waynesha yips to Dexter as Rocky jump on the Bison dead body getting a free ride.

**(“I don’t know. Kinto has thunder. Maybe he can carve out a hole in the rock or something.”) **Dexter chirps trying to reason.** (I don’t know.”)**

**(“Seems like a plan.”) **Kinto clicks as they walk.

As they walk away a female black jaguar with green eyes came from behind the trees with two baby cubs staggering behind her.** (“Hhmm….”) **She mew as she watch them walk away.** (“Come on little ones.”)**

Back at the grassy mounds Dexter and Kinto was hard at work in the cavern skinning the Bison for their pelt for bedding and gutting the dead animals for fishing. They took their horns and put them in a pile with the antlers and horns they had from yesterday. They then drag the meat outside around the back of the mound to be stash away with the rest of the meat in the snow.

Waynesha had return from the rabbit warren downstream with four rabbits in her jaw. As she was walking to the grassy Mound she notice the black Jaguar female with two babies next to her. They were sitting down at the edge of the territory almost as if they were waiting. Waynesha doubt it was a threat but still she wanted to be safe. So, she walk to the mound entrance and walk inside with her four rabbits and put them at their feet.

**(“Hey we got a visitor. A werejaguar from the looks of it with two babies.”) **Waynesha yips to them. They look at her with worry.** (“She looks like she friendly. She just sitting there. She looks like she waiting.”)**

**(“Oh, she might need help.”) **Dexter chirps to him.

**(“Then let’s go meet this stranger.”) **Kinto clicks to them.** (“Be on guard. For all we know she can be a danger.”)**

Once outside of the cavern Waynesha lead them to where the werejaguar still was.** (“There she is. She still there and so are the babies.”) **Waynesha yips to them as they walk. Rocky was right next to Waynesha.

**(“Those babies are so cute.”) **Dexter chirps as they walk over to her.** (“Waynesha right. I don’t think they mean any harm.”)**

**(“We will find out.”) **Kinto clicks to them. Once in front of her Kinto sat downs with Dexter on his left and Waynesha on his right.** (“Hello. I am Kinto. On my left is my cousin Dexter and on my right is my cousin Waynesha. We have claim this land. How may we help you?”)**

**(“My name is Ronda MacLean Chestnut. These two little ones are my son Calvin and daughter April. I have been traveling for days. On end with my children. I saw you make a kill this morning. Please I haven’t eaten in three days. The little one need to eat.”) **Ronda mew to them with a plea.** (“I’m asking for food and a place to stay for the night. If I can’t stay. Then food would be just fine.”)**

**(“I have heard enough. Give us a moment Ronda to talk this over.”) **Kinto click to her as he turn to walk a few distance from her. **(“Waynesha. Dexter with me.”)**

**A few distance over the three of them discuss. (“I don’t know what’s to talk about. Seems straight forward. We should allow her to stay. It will soon be winter and she has babies.”) **Waynesha yips to him with a swish of her tail as she sat. **(“I don’t know where she going but she never make it before winter. She should stay till winter is over.”)**

**(“Agree. We should allow her and her cubs to stay as long as she want. Also she can hunt with Waynesha when winter get here. Two furry predators are better than one in this weather.”) **Dexter chirps to him with approval as Rocky try to bite his tail. Yet Dexter try to flick him away with his tail.** (“She won’t be a problem.”)**

**(“Still these lands are dangerous. People everywhere might have different motives. Hhmmm….”) **Kinto clicks looking back at Ronda.** (“Fine… We will let her stay for winter. If all goes well I will give her a place to stay.”)**

**(“Good.”) **Waynesha yips as they turn and walk back over to Ronda.** (“Great news Ronda. You may stay till the winter is over.”)**

**(“Oh thank you. You won’t regret it.”) **Ronda mew standing up.

**(“Hold on. Hold on. I do have one question.”) **Kinto clicks to her.

**(“Kinto, leave her alone! It’s not important!”) **Dexter hiss at him.

**(“It is important!”) **Kinto clicks back at him. He then straighten himself up.** (“Why have you travel so far? Surely there are caves or shelters all over the place. Why travel in this weather to begin with? Especially with little ones.”)**

Ronda look down as she flatten her ears to her skull and then up.** (“I woke up here with some others almost a year ago. We stay together for safety and together we awaken our powers.”) **Ronda mews to them as she explains. **(A few weeks after we had awoken. The females of my group including myself gave birth. It was a shock to all. Because we weren’t pregnant when we were human. I know it sounds crazy but it’s true.”)**

**(“Woke up pregnant? How is that possible?”)** Dexter chirps to her with a turn of his head.** (“Was it just wereJaguars?”)**

**(“No. Not form people I have meet.”) **Ronda mew to them.** (“All the werewolves, weredragon and any werecats female I meet. Gave birth to children in the few short weeks they awoken. I don’t know if it applies to everyone but this is just what I found.”)**

Waynesha and Dexter look at each other with uneasiness eyes as Kinto got back on track.** (“That sounds ruff. Still why did you leave your group? Why not stay with a group of mothers? Seems safer in my book.”) **Kinto clicks to her with a turn of his head.** (“What happen to make you leave?”)**

**(“Our groups was being harass by a big silver wolf name Vilsack. He and his gang was very aggressive and dangerous. I try to convince the other to leave. That we had children and they might hurt us. Our suppose leader decline. He said it was soon winter and moving the children would be a risk. I argue staying was a bigger risk. But our leader was quite sexiest. So no one listen to me.”) **Ronda mew lowering her head with regret. **(“I try to get the other mothers to leave but they felt safer with men. They felt a female could not make it on her own with children. I never needed a man to protect me. My family had stronger girls growing up. However Vilsack kept coming around with his gang making threats. I thought they would hurt my children. I couldn’t risk a fight. If something happen to me...then who will take care of my children... So I left in the night.”)**

Kinto eyes soften at her.** (“Were the ones you left behind family or friends?”) **Kinto ask her with a click.

**(“No, none were my family. they were strangers. We just stuck together to survive. However I still feel bad for leaving them there.”) **Ronda mew with pang of guilt. She then look determine. **(“Still I had to do what was best for my children. I just hope they are alright.”)**

**(“Ronda I’m sorry for such a deep questioning. We were attack by a pack not too long ago. We claim this land in hopes that our missing family members will finds their way here. You are more than welcome to stay for the winter.”) **Kinto clicks to her with a smile as he got up and motion for her to follow with his tail.** (“We will give you your own cavern.”)**

**(“Thank you… what’s does a cavern look like?”) **Ronda mew in confusion as she follow him with her two children.

As Ronda follow Kinto, Dexter and Waynesha stay a few meters behind them and talk.** (“Did you hear what she said? People are waking up pregnant and giving birth!”) **Waynesha whine to Dexter walking next to him. Rocky was sniffing around them.** (“What if….”)**

**(“Don’t say it! Don’t even speak it into existence!”) **Dexter hiss at her as they walk. Rocky ran in front of them on the hot trail of a scent.** (“Yes people are waking up pregnant. But that doesn’t mean everywhere. We’ll be fine.”)**

**(“I’m still worry Dexter. I mean we are a bit on the healthy side. I thought that was just all fat. I mean it’s already been weeks since we woke up.”) **Waynesha whines as panic began to set in.** (“What are we going to do?”)**

**(“Look, well take a cavern in secret and line it with pelts. Just in case. If we do give birth we will deal with it when it comes.”) **Dexter chirp to her putting a feet on her back.** (“Now let’s go get Ronda settle. Then we can go hunt again and get some pelts for our cave.”)**

**(“Ok but let’s not tell Kinto what we’re doing. I don’t want to alert him unless there something to alert him about.”) **Waynesha yips to him as she calms down. **(“Were going to have to hunt twice a day to provide Ronda with pelts and to make another cavern just as soft.”)**

**(“Yup but we have time.”) **Dexter chirps to her.

** Afternoon **

Later Ronda had her own cavern and was given a pelt for her children to sleep on. That afternoon all four of them went out to hunt bison again. This time they manage to take down four. They drag the kills back to the den. Where Dexter and Kinto Skin, clean and store away the meat. Not wanting to let Kinto know they were building a separate den. Dexter told Kinto they would give Ronda three pelts but in reality they only gave her two.

Waynesha didn’t like to lie to Kinto. The three of them were like siblings. Yes two of them were cousins but they been together since they were able to walk. Lying to one another would not be easy. Still something in them both made them want to keep the possible birth of their children a secret. Away from all eyes.

Kinto was in the cavern using his thunder to carve out a bowl in the rock to put water in. Dexter and Waynesha use this time to find a cavern on the outskirts of the land they can share in secret.

**(“Ok. There are a bunch of little caverns out here but none are big enough for two.”) **Waynesha yips to Dexter as they walk next to each other. Dexter had one large Bison pelts in his mouth.** (“It was a good idea to use a cavern on the outskirts of the territory. They aren’t so expose and we can cover the entrance with bushes and rummage on the forest floor.”)**

**(“That why I suggest it. If were ever under attack. The babies will be well hidden.”) **Dexter chirps to her as he look over to another cavern entrance.** (“Wait here while I check out this one.”)**

Waynesha watch him enter the cavern as she sat down.** (“Hhmm… Hey Dexter?”) **Waynesha yips to him as she looks around.

**(“Whats?”) **Dexter chirps from in the cavern.

**(“Any plans on learning to fly with Kinto?”) **Waynesha yips to him as she stood up and began to walk around. She look up and saw a squirrel in the tree staring back at her. **(“I mean you two have those big wings and it will be great if you two could fly in a hunt.”)**

**(“Of course we have plans Waynesha.”) **Dexter chirps to her from inside the pocket hold cavern.** (“I mean every kid dream of being a dragon. Flying is one of the reason we want to be dragons.”) **Dexter look around the cozy cavern with approval. **(“Hey Waynesha get in here. I think we should take this one.”)**

**(“Alright Hun.”) **Waynesha yips going into the cavern entrance. She looks around and found this cavern snuggly fit the two of them.** (“Hu, I like it. Just enough room for the two of us.”)**

**(“Then we will make this one ours. Let’s lay the pelts down and go arrange another hunt with Kinto.”) **Dexter chirp as they lay the two soft pelts down.** (“We can’t always hunt bison for their pelts Waynesha. We need to hunt other things besides them.”)**

**(“Sigh, I know. But they have the softest fur. A deer pelt is soft and all. But not as nearly thick as the bison.”) **Waynesha yips looking down with her ears back. **(“Maybe we can find another hoof creature with fluffy pelts.”)**

**(“Hhmm…I suggest we find a flock of sheep, Lama or Alpaca’s.”) **Dexter chirp to her with a grin as they began to leave the Cavern entrance.** (“I doubt we will find them. All I see from our hunts are Zebras, Bison and Deer. We be lucky to find a flock of anything else.”)**

**(“We will search on our hunts for them after we caught some deer.”) **Waynesha yips to him as she follows him out as they head back to the grassy mounds.** (“For now we must gather Kinto and Ronda for the hunt.”)**

**(“Ok. We should distance ourselves from Kinto a bit and spend more time at the nursery. So he won’t make a fuss in case we need to spend hours here.”) **Dexter chirps to Waynesha as they walk.** (“After all. If I’m pregnant I can imagine his shock if I lay an egg. He might have a heart attack.”)**

**(“Hahaha. If you even can lay an egg. You might just give birth. Also if we give birth. Will they come out human or dragon or wolf?”) **Waynesha yips with a chuckle as they walk.** (“Who knows what we will get if were pregnant.”)**

Upon returning to the grassy mounds Kinto and Ronda was already out waiting for them.** (“So I take it that you are done making a drinking place in the Cavern?”) **Dexter chirps to Kinto as it began to snow a bit. Yet not by a lot.** (“Are we going out to hunt again?”)**

**(“Yes we are. This time we are going for Zebra and Deer. Ronda have found a few uses for their horn and we have a few ideas for this territory that will help us.”) **Kinto clicks to them as they sat down.** (“I’m going to carve out bowls for water with my thunder for all the caverns. So the caverns will always be move in ready.”)**

**(“Why would they need to be move in ready?”) **Dexter chirps with a turn of his head.** (“Were only staying here till we find our family. Then where heading off to Dragon wolves city.”)**

**(“We don’t know how long that will take Dexter. For all we know that could take months.”) **Kinto clicks to him.** (“So we don’t go hungry were going to open our territory for travelers and for people to stay.”)**

**(“With people joining us we will be able to bring in more food for the pack. Mothers with children will have a safe place here. Along with travelers and people looking for their family.”) **Ronda mew to them as she explains.** (“I don’t expect everyone who comes here to stay and that is good. Word will get around that this place is safe and your family might come running here to search for you.”)**

**(“That a good idea on paper. But that also dangerous. Who knows what type of dangerous people we let in and cause trouble?”) **Waynesha yips to them as she lays down.** (“On top of it everyone who’s a Werecreature has powers. It won’t be easy to chase off trouble makers. I don’t have powers. Kinto has thunder and Dexter poison. Both are useful but might not be enough.”)**

**(“I have powers as well. I can make force fields around objects and people. It’s how I manage to stay safe so far.”) **Ronda mew to them as her eyes glow.** (“I rather not use it when hunting. I thinks it’s unfair for the prey.”)**

**(“I see what you mean. But I will be using my thunder if necessary”) **Kinto clicks to her with a grin. He then look at Waynesha and Dexter. **(“Look I know it’s a risk but it necessary to find our family. By time we leave this place it will be a safe place for all and someone else can own this land.”)**

**(“Hhmm… You both have a point but maybe the reward is worth taking the risk. So I’m in. We will need to be on our toe’s thou.”) **Dexter chirps to them with a sigh.** (“Which means I and Kinto should learn how to fly before, we allow any more people to join us. In case of emergency.")**

**(“Don’t you two already know how to fly?”) Ronda mew in confusion. (“I thought all weredragons knew how to fly.”)**

**(“Were very new to this body and haven’t had time to learn. I agree with Dexter we need to learn before we open this land up.”) **Kinto clicks as he stretches his wings out a bit. **(“We can practice after we hunt something tonight.”)**

**(“Sounds good to me.”) **Dexter chirps with a smile. He then sniffs the air and look around.** (“You guys smell that?”)**

Waynesha sniff the air as the rest of them stood on end. Sniffing around as well.** (“I smell it to.”) **Waynesha yips as she look around with the rest of them. She then spotted the Vulcans and the Starfleet captain from before.** (“Guess who here guys?”)**

**(“Who are they?”) **Ronda mew with confusion.

**(“Starfleet.”) **Kinto growl in a low tone. The moment he growl that Ronda took off running in fear to her Cavern. Where her children were sleeping.** (“What the hell? Ronda?”) **Kinto and the others look at her go with confusion. He then snap his head back and growl. **(“Waynesha and Dexter with me! We won’t let them walk on our territory any further. I don’t like how the word Starfleet freak her out.”)**

**(“Right.”) **Dexter chirps to him on his right.** (“I still don’t think they mean any harm.”)**

**(“Maybe but I don’t like how Ronda ran away like that.”) **Waynesha yips on Kinto left. **(“We should keep a cool head.”)**

**(“Agree.”) **Kinto clicks with a huff as they walk up to them. He then growls at the Captain. In hopes they knew to stop.** (“Growl! That far enough!”)**

This was not lost on them at all and they stop in their tracks. Their hands on some sort of future gun. The same captain from before spoke.** “Hello. We meet before. We mean no harm. We walk two weeks away from our ship and camp site.”** Captain Lynwood Wethern said as Kinto face stay stone cold as he turn his head. The captain gave a nervous laugh. **“Look I think we got off to the wrong foot. I think a proper introduction is in order.”**

**“Captain this is a pointless. We should return to the ship while we still can.” **One tall muscular Vulcan with dark black hair and black eyes spoke in a cool tone.** “They won’t help us. They much rather go back to living in their holes with their primitive lives.”**

**“Enough Randal.” **Captain Lynwood Wethern said to him and turn back to Kinto. **“There has to be a way for us to communicate.”**

Kinto look at Dexter and Waynesha with a cork brow. Kinto extend a toe with a claw and wrote on the ground.** _‘We are not primitive you fucking assholes and it’s not a hole it’s a cavern. We only live here because winter is soon here and we have nowhere else to go. So watch your fucking mouth! We are very much human and intelligent!’_ **After reading that the Vulcan held no emotion but the tension in the air was thick.

**“Now. Now let’s not get our emotions out of control. This is sub Commander Randal Adun Karik. Next to him is Captain L’Vor T’Kaan and his major** **T'prar** **Chulviann. Also Fleet commander Theodor Siakkel. ” **Captain Lynwood Wethern said hoping to ease tensions. Slowly he pulls out a device.** “How about I just cut to the chase to why we’re here. We have something called a universal translator. We made some modification. We were hoping you could talk into it so we can understand what people say. So talking to people would be easier. We lost a lot of people after being attack and this will be a big help in finding them.”**

They watch Kinto look back at Waynesha and Dexter. Kinto wipe the floor till the dirt was smooth again.** _‘One moment.’_ **Kinto wrote and motion for Dexter and Waynesha to follow him. Once Kinto was confident they were far enough they spoke.

**(“We are not helping them learn to understand us.”) **Kinto clicks to them as he kept his eyes on them. **(“I don’t trust Starfleet or their friends they keep around. However we will help them find their friends so they can get the hell out of here.”)**

**(“I don’t see why we can’t help them. Wont them being able to understand us, help us find their friends faster.”) **Dexter chirps.** (“On top of that this is a chance to get to know Starfleet better. Maybe they are nicer then what Max and Horde said. I admit Ronda reaction doesn’t help but that don’t mean we can’t try.”)**

**(“I’m sorry Dexter I gave to agree with Kinto on this. They are very advance race and they attack the werehumans after just meeting them. The werehumans didn’t even do anything. I will stay decent and help find their friends but that it. It’s best that they find their friends and leave.”) **Waynesha yips in a low tone.** (“We don’t have much to defend ourselves in terms of technology. We need every advantage in case of a fight. I don’t want to advance them further in their knowledge about us. Because it’s like my mom always said. Knowledge is power and power is knowledge.”)**

**(“Exactly. For now we agree to help find their friends. That it. Nothing more. Nothing less.”) **Kinto clicks as Dexter look down sadly. Kinto then sigh. **(“I understand you wish to make friends Dexter and I’m fine with that. Just don’t talk into their device.”)**

**(“Fine…”) **Dexter chirps as Kinto leads them back to the Captain and Vulcans.

Kinto sat in front of the Vulcans with his Dexter and Waynesha at his side. Kinto then extend a toe claw and began to write on the ground.** _‘We are sorry for your friends being gone. We will help you find them so you may return to your ship and go home.’_ **When Kinto wrote that the captain smile and seem please with himself. Even the Vulcans were taken back a bit. Kinto continued his writing.** _‘However we won’t help you understand us. We have herd things about Starfleet that make us cautious.’_**

This put the Captain back a bit.** “I will admit the first time we came upon the werehumans we believe the best course of action was to help these superpower being by putting them in a safe place.” **Captain Lynwood Wethern said as he was trying to explain. **“I admit we should have handle it better. Still genetically enhance humans are a danger.”**

Kinto narrow his eyes as did Waynesha and Dexter. Kinto extend a claw toe and wide away what he previously wrote and began to write again. **_‘They didn’t need you to remove them. They needed help. They weren’t hurting anyone. The best course of action were to leave them where they are and help them reunite with their families. Only contain if necessary.’_ **Kinto wrote angrily.** _‘We are not a danger and nor do we deserve to have our whole lives uprooted and change because were different! You don’t get to make that decision for us! You don’t get to be afraid and keep all the power! We will search for your friend after I consult my pack! Wait here!’_**

With that Kinto got up and left with Dexter and Waynesha behind him. The Starfleet captain sigh in defeat and turn to the Vulcans. **“Well that could have gone better…” **Captain Lynwood Wethern said as he watch them walk away.** “Let’s find our people and get out before anymore locals take a swing at us.”**

**“Agree… Obviously the technology that is so far ahead of them make them cautious of us.” **Sub Commander Randal said as he watch them go. The Vulcan was muscular tall with dark eyes with a classic black hair bowl haircut. **“However perhaps it be better suited to leave them to themselves to develop on their own and make sure they stay in the borders of their claim lands.”**

**“No. So much goes on here that Starfleet knows nothing about. Force only makes them shut us out even more. Want to or not we are going to have to play by their rules for now.” **Captain Lynwood Wethern said as he turn to them. **“In the meantime we should try to change their minds about Starfleet.”**

**“That if they will listen. They are very underdeveloped culturally. They are emotional and distrustful.”** Captain L’Vor T’Kaan stated to him. This Vulcan was easily older then all of them yet his age only made him more handsome as ever. The grey mix the black of his hair only show how mature he was. **“They are also genetically alter. They need a compound live in with people like them.”**

**“Yes. This land scape force the humans to go back to basic animal instinct and needs. Soon we to will be force to as well if we stay here.” **Major T'prar Chulviann said in a cold tone of voice.** “The consumption of animal flesh is un wanted.”**

**“I concur. However we might not have a choice. The longer we stay the longer we will have to obey the lands laws for survival.” **Fleet commander Theodor Siakkel said emotionlessly. **“I do not wish to lower myself or us to their level of survival.”**

Kinto walk with Dexter and Waynesha. He turn to them with a huff.** (“The nerve of some fucking people!”) **Kinto snarls as he flicks his tail. He then force himself to calm down. He then turn to Waynesha. (“Waynesha go check on Ronda. Make sure she and the kids is alright.** The way she ran off make me worry.”)**

**(“Sure Kinto. I’ll catch up later.”) **Waynesha yips and turn to run off in the direction she went.

Kinto turn his attention to Dexter.** (“You and I will start searching with Starfleet while Waynesha make sure Ronda ok.”) **Kinto clicks out to him.** (“The sooner these baster are gone the better.”)**

**(“Yes Kinto. Still aren’t you a bit curious about them? I mean our cousins are aliens. They know nothing about their culture or people.) **Dexter chirps to him as he looks back at them.** (“Don’t you want to give them something that would reconnect them with their people?”)**

**(“I do… but it’s obvious they think we’re a bunch of savages. Ask them questions if you want but our number one priority is to find their people and make them leave.”)** Kinto snarl to Dexter with a swish of his tail**. (“So write out your questions to them. Do not chirp or click. I don’t want their device to start to understand us. Now let’s go back and get this search over with.”)**

**(“Ok.”) **Dexter chirps as they turn and made their way back to the Captain and the Vulcans.

Once back over to them Kinto smooth out the ground and began to write again**._ ‘Alright we will all go with each other. No one is to wander off.’ _Kinto wrote on the ground. _‘My friend Dexter here will be in the back. While be in the front with Captain Lynwood Wethern.’_**

**“I thought we were going to fly?” **Captain Lynwood Wethern ask Kinto in confusion. **“That way we can cover more ground. That sort of why we ask.”**

Kinto smooth out the ground again so he could write some more.** _‘No we don’t know how to fly at all. It’s something we have to learn. However we have a good sense of smell. We should be able to track your friends.’ _**Kinto wrote with his claws.** _‘Now let’s get going while there still light outside.’_**

Kinto lead them into the forest with his wings rise dominantly. Keeping his head high. As Dexter follow behind the group as they walk into the forest. Back at the grassy mounds Waynesha had walk into Ronda cavern.

Waynesha look at her as she held her two kids shaking in her paws. She was on the verge of crying. Ronda had curl up in a little ball holding her children ever so tight. Waynesha looks her children over as she held them. Her daughter April had green eyes like her mother but her pelt was strawberry and very fluffy. She was biting her mother paw with her toothless mouth. The boy look like a copy of his mother. Green eyes and jet black fur. Yet unlike his sister he was much more timid and burry himself in her mother paws.

Waynesha yips as she walk in more to let Ronda know she was here.** (“Ronda? Those Starfleet people will be gone as soon as they find their friends. Want to talk?”) **She ask her with her ears back as she approach Ronda. **(“Sweaty Ronda. It’s alright. You can talk to me.”)**

**(“Whine…I…sob….don’t… want to… talk about it….sob…”) **Ronda mew to her as tears roll down her face. **(“Those…sob….sob…people…sob…are….Monsters!”)**

**(“Ok then I will just stay here with you and we can just be.”) **Waynesha yips to her as they lay down next to each other. Ronda just continue to cry.

**(“Ok…”) Ronda mew to her as she held her kids.**

Kinto walk with Captain Lynwood Wethern in complete silence. They were quite far from their territory. Kinto was sniffing the ground trying to catch a scent of their lost friends. Unable to take the silence Lynwood began to speak.** “So… I see you all are ruffing it out here. Me and my folks like camping every once and a while.”** Captain Lynwood told him. Kinto had no response and kept walking. **“I mean it’s almost winter and they have better shelter then a hol- I mean forest.” **Kinto stop to give him a look and kept walking. **“This is gonna be harder than I thought.”**

In the back Dexter was being corner with invasive questions by the Vulcans. They were too far behind for Kinto or the human Captain to hear anything. Dexter couldn’t stop and talk to them. So the question was purely to get a response and reaction. Every reaction they file away in their heads as if he was some experiment.

**“So as human and now reptile DNA. I’m curious as to how you and your leader plan to survive the winter.”** Captain L’Vor T’Kaan said as they walk. Dexter did his best to ignore him as he try to catch a scent.** “One can only assume there is only one way for cold blooded ‘creatures’ to keep warm.”**

Dexter glance back at the word ‘creature’ and went back to tracking.** “Yes I notice that there is only one female. Also the jaguar is quite the creature. Unfortunately I don’t know its gender.” **Major T'prar Chulviann said in a low tone as Dexter gave a low barely audible growl.** “I hear Starfleet report on a rise of births in this land. The VSA often speculate whether it’s a live birth or egg laying.”**

Dexter fight himself internally at her words. He didn’t want to start anything with Starfleet or the Vulcans. But fuck they were pushing it.** “I highly doubt they reproduce in that way. However to witness one of these creatures birth certainly make a lot of questions.” **Fleet Commander Theodor Siakkel said in a cold tone of voice.** “For example are they dragon or human when they are birth?”**

Dexter gave a growl showing a bit a teeth to them a clear sign to stop this conversation. He look Fleet Commander Theodor in his eyes and even though his face gave away nothing. Behind those eyes he could see clear amusement. He glance at the other Vulcans and could find the same hidden amusement as well. His snout scrunch up in embarrassment as the realization that they were only trying to get a rise out of him. He felt like an insect under their microscope.

Dexter look back down and try his damn best to concentrate on getting a scent. Trying his best to contain his anger. This did not stop Fleet Commander Theodor in the slightest. He look at Sub Commander Randal and the two gave each other a look. It was like they were paying a big game of poke the human.** “Perhaps we will get to see such an event. After, all I’m sure breeding is something that these creatures have no problem with. Like all humans.”** Sub Commander Randal said in a cool tone of voice. Dexter Snarl at that. This asshole just call his race a bunch of whores.** “No doubt being infuse with animal DNA regress them back to such natures.”**

Dexter has had enough of this. He began to walk ahead of them. Screw security! These guys were assholes. As he walk ahead of them Fleet Commander Theodor reach out and grab Dexter wing and gave a sharp tug. Dexter snaps around and swipes his sharp claws at him. Fleet Commander Theodor dodge his swipe with ease. Dexter having enough decided to run off ahead. Fleet Commander Theodor gave a very unnoticeable smile of amusement.

Captain L’Vor walk up next to him.** “That was very risky Fleet commander.” **Captain L’Vor chide the fleet commander.** “He could have bitten you.”**

**“I calculated that he wouldn’t. Despite us not supposed to be here. They are very even temper. I believe they know not to bite us out of fear of Starfleet.”** Fleet Commander Theodor said as he motions to his Captain. **“I’m merely testing their temperament a bit more. This one may be more docile then the bigger male.”**

**“That may be so. Still. We walk a dangerous line with how much they tolerate our presence. Humans have always been unpredictable with agitated.” **Captain L’Vor said as they move to catch up with Captain Lynwood Wethern.** “Still I doubt we will have a chance to study these creatures again.”**

Once they caught up with Captain Lynwood Wethern and the two dragons. Dexter sat down next to Kinto as he clear the ground and extends a toe claw to write.** _‘Alright we will search all night for your friends till morning. If we don’t find them by then we will take a break and try again tomorrow afternoon.’_ **Kinto write on the ground.** _‘Captain Lynwood Wethern, Captain L’Vor and his Major T'prar will come with me going north. While Dexter will be with Sub Commander Randal and_** **_Fleet Commander Theodor will go south. We will meet again in the morning.’_**

**“Alright we will do that.” **Captain Lynwood said as Kinto just walk off not caring for the Captain at all or the two Vulcans.** “You know he’s quite the asshole.”**

**“To be fair I’m surprise he agree to help in the first place.”** Major T'prar said as they followed behind him.** “Still this is purely to be rid of us.”**

**“Yes best not to push our boundaries with him.” **Captain L’Vor told her as Captain Lynwood cork a brow at him in curiosity. **“We should not get left behind. Let’s go.”**

The three of them followed behind Kinto going north. While Dexter walk with his two Vulcans going south. While still being subjected to their cruel questioning. Hours pass by and the Vulcans were insufferable as ever with Dexter. He was hoping they would settle down and concentrate on finding their missing friends and to a point they did. Yet they find a way to ask more invasive question and such. Dexter try not to play into their game of tease the human. But sometimes he just couldn’t help but growl and hiss at them.

** Nightfall **

**“This must be all very frightening for it. The creatures are very far into the future and made first contact with someone who is not even human. No wonder they are trying so hard to get away from us.” **Sub Commander Randal told Fleet Commander Theodor as they walk. They were really laying it on thick now with their racism. They knew Kinto was not there nor the human captain. So they held almost nothing back.** “Most would have attack or chase us away. I must commend the creature for not falling to its more basic instincts.”**

**“I agree. Perhaps when Starfleet have more of a hold of this land and people. The VSA should make a point of further study.” **Fleet Commander Theodor said as both Vulcan eyes were on the dragon before him. They soak in every reaction and emotion that Dexter let slip. From a distance in a bush a pair violet eyes watch the two Vulcans and dragon emotionlessly. **“Many would be interested to learn about how these creatures live their lives.”**

**(‘You fucking dick heads. I hope the pack along the border never fucking let Starfleet in if this is how people will treat us.’) **Dexter thinks in his head as his tail flicker in anger. His grey eyes glow with impatience for the Vulcans in the dark. He really wanted to find these assholes friends so they would leave and never come back. Because he was this close to biting one of them.

Suddenly a snap of twig could be heard. Dexter lift his head and look around. This put both Vulcans on alert now. They drew their future looking guns as Dexter walk in front of them and stretch his wings a bit. A ruse to make himself look bigger. He sniff the air and the scent was no one he knew. Hell it wasn’t even that enemy pack that chase them before.

**(“Whoever out there come out now!”) **Dexter growl as The Vulcans stay behind him. Nothing but silence.** (“There no use in hiding! I already got your scent!”)**

**(“Alright…Alright…. I see that you have some sharp senses kid. However I doubt you would have found me if it wasn’t for that damn stick. Hehe.”) **A voice yips. Then huge red coat wolf with black shark shape head walk out of the bush. He had a shark grin with an impressive razor sharp row of teeth. He was much bigger and muscular then Waynesha, Kinto and himself. He a claw mark scars on his shoulder.** (“Now what’s a sweet little thing like you doing all alone out here with two Vulcans? It’s dangerous to be this late out.”)**

Dexter growl showing his own sharp teeth and use his wings to cover both Vulcans in protection.** (“Yeah well thank you for your concern mister. Still we will be on our way.”) **Dex chirps and usher the confuse Vulcans away with his wings.** (“Have a nice day.”)**

**(“Oh don’t be like that baby! Females shouldn’t walk alone.”) **The shark face wolf yips to Dexter as he ran in front of him. Blocking their path and rubbing against Dexter. The Vulcans cork a brow at this in very much interest.** (“The name is Reken. What’s yours? I need your name to scream later while you’re making me feel good.”)**

**(‘The balls on this guy!’) **Dexter growls internally as he flicks his tail. **(“I’m a boy and my name is my own to give!”) **Dexter snarl at him and move away from Reken. He then move the Vulcans away from him.** (“Please leave us alone and go away.”)**

**“If only we had the universal translator. The modifications we put in it would help us understand what was happening.” **Fleet Commander Theodor said to his associate as Dexter ushers them away. **“However, I find it interesting that he moves to protect us.”**

**“Yes, considering that they only wish to get rid of us. I find it remarkable that it protects us at all.”** Sub Commander Randal said with as he regards Reken. **“This creature is most exotic. The way it presents itself suggest it’s wants to mate.”**

Reken growl at the, it and creature commits. He then smiles as he trots back in front of Dexter. His head rose high and so is his tail.** (“Oh, baby I don’t discriminate. A hole is a hole.”) **Reken yip pushing Sub Commander Randal on the ground. Dexter gasp at this as Fleet Commander Theodor look on with is future gun drawn. He then pins the Sub commander on his back. With one paw with sharp claws on his head and the other on his back. Reken made sure to push the Vulcan head into the dirt.** (“Why are you even trying to protect these aliens anyway? Sure, they are rare and a good lay. But that only if you turn them.”)**

**(“Turn them?”) **Dexter chirps in confusion.

**“Please remove yourself from my sub commander!” **Fleet Commander Theodor said in a very cold tone. **“I do not wish to hurt you.” **Yet he was only ignore as if he was nothing but a bug by the big shark wolf.

**(“Oh, you don’t know. Every Werehuman has the ability to turn other humans. They even get our abilities. This is a good way to build a pack of followers.”) **Reken yips to Dexter as graze Sub Commander Randal face with his claws. He wasn’t in the slightest worry about Fleet Commander Theodor future gun pointed at him. In fact, he acted like it wasn’t even there.** (“Perhaps…I should get you started.”) **Before Reken could make a move, Dexter jump at him and claw him across the face hard. **(“Aaauuhh!!! You little bitch! My eye!”)**

As Reken grab his face with his paws Sub Commander Randal was no longer pin. Dexter grab him by the back of his tunic with his claw feet and push him over to Fleet Commander Theodor.** (“RUN!”) **Dexter roar out to them with blood on one of his bloody claw feet. They didn’t need a universal translator to know what he was saying. They took off running with Dexter right behind them.

**Reken rub his bloody eye and growl. He then stood on all fours. (“You little shit whore! I’ll make you pay for that!”) **Reken snarl as he took off running after them. **(“You and those damn Vulcans!”)**

As they ran Dexter stops in front of both Vulcans and extend his wing to them.** “I think he wants us to get on.”** Fleet Commander Theodor said to Sub Commander Randal.

**“I doubt it is safe.” **Sub Commander Randal scoff.

**(“SNARL!”) **Reken growl could be heard in a distance.

**“We don’t have a choice.” **Fleet Commander Theodor told him as he climbs on Dexter back. **“That wolf is far faster than us and we cannot out run him. This may be our only chance.”**

**(“AAAWWWOOOOO!”) **Reken howl being so close was all the motivation the sub commander needed. He climbs onto Dexter back as well and Dexter started to run with both Vulcans on his back.

As Dexter ran he began to think of a plan of how to lose this guy. Because there was no way in hell he was going to out run a wolf. Those guys were built for long runs. On top of the weight of running with two Vulcans was slowing him down. He needed help! How was he going to let the others know he needed help?

Sub Commander Randal look behind them and saw Reken with one side of his face bloody in the distance chasing after them.** “He has found us!”** Sub Commander Randal said as Reken gain on them**. “He will most likely catch us. We need a new alternative.”**

**(“Did you really think you could out run me little black Dragon? Don’t make me laugh. Hahaha! You know what I’m going to do first little Dragon? Oh, it will be quite a show. I almost don’t want to tell you or I’ll ruin the surprise!”) **Reken growls with a smile as he was only eight strides behind them. Dexter seeing, he was getting to close spotted a stone slab hill and ran to it.** (“But before any of that! I’m going to repay you for that cheap shot you did earlier.”)**

Dexter began to climb the rocky stone slab slope up a hill. As he climbs he made it half way up before he looks down. He then gasps. He saw Reken already making the climb up the rocky hill behind him. He had to think fast. He had to think of something. Anything to save their skins. Then it hit him. Like a lightning bolt. He climbs to the top with great haste then before and push the Vulcans off him**. (“Growl! You two get going now!!!”) **Dexter growls at them nudging them away with his noise.** (“Don’t look back!”)**

The Vulcan ran off as soon as they could. Dexter look down at Reken who walk half way up the hillside side. A black smog form at Dexter Mouth as he shot it into the air.** (“Oh, a signal! Hehe! Well call whoever you like sweat cheeks”) **Reken yip to Dexter as he finally made it to the top and try to swipe a paw at Dexter.** (“Because no matter what. You all will be sharing the same fate!”)**

**(“Not on your life Reken!”) **Dexter snarls as he flaps his wings to get away from Reken. Dexter then head off running in the opposite direction he sent the Vulcans.** (“try and catch me!”)**

Reken watch Dexter run off as he turns his head. He sniffs the ground and smile.** (“Nice try sweat thang.”) **Reken yips with a shark tooth grin. He then heads off in the direction the Vulcans ran.** (“But I promise you a surprise and I’m going to make sure you get it!”)**

Dexter stops in his tracks and curse silently to himself when he sees Reken go in the direction the Vulcans went.** (“Shit!”) **Dexter Hiss as he made a U-turn to chase after Reken.

Sub Commander Randal and Fleet Commander Theodor ran as far as they could till they came into a stone wall. They look up and try to jump over the wall to escape Reken but it was no use. Try as they might the wall was just too tall to jump. They turn to try to run another way but Reken was right there.** (“Grrrrr! You know it’s a shame you two don’t understand me. If you did it would make what I’m about to do to you two much more satisfying.”) **Reken yip with a shark grin as he slowly walk over to them. **(“But don’t worry you both will understand me soon enough.”)**

Fleet Commander Theodor step forward with his future gun pointed at Reken.** “Stay back! I don’t want to hurt you.” **Fleet Commander Theodor said as Sub Commander Randal also draw his future gun ready to fire. **“I will warn you one more time before I fire.” **Reken only kept walking over to them. **“Very well. Fire.”**

They both fire their weapons at the big wolf and Reken kept walking over to them as if they their guns were made of air.** “It did nothing!” **Sub Commander Randal said in an almost shock.

**“Switch to kill setting.” **Fleet Commander Theodor commanded as he narrow his eyes at Reken and kept firing his weapon. Reken kept walking over to them till he stood right in front of them. He then sat down with a smug look on his face. **“It has no effect!”**

**“Keep firing no matter what sub commander!” **Fleet Commander Theodor command him with gritted teeth.

He just sat there as they continued to fire everything they had at him. Till they could fire no more. A long pause silence then came over both Vulcan men.** (“Did you let it all out?”) **Reken yips to them coolly. He knew full well they could not understand him. Yet they a both knew he was mocking them. Sub Commander Randal and Fleet Commander Theodor both look at him with emotionless eyes. Determine to meet their end as proud Vulcan males. **(“That good. Now give me some nice screams.”) **Reken growls at them as he opens his shark mouth. Showing row upon row of shark teeth.** (“I want to know what a Vulcan sound like in complete agony.”)**

**(“The only person who will be screaming in agony will be you!”)** A voice growl from above them. Before Reken could look up to see who it was a flash of black fur jump down and claw slap him on the other side of the face. **(“Please keep away from the Vulcans or your face won’t be the only thing to get scratch.”)**

**(“Augh!”) **Reken yowl in pain as he grabs his face.** (“Who the hell are you girly? I found these Vulcans. They are mine!”)**

**(“My name is none of your fucking business!”) **Waynesha growls her red eyes laser focus on the big male in front of her. Her head evenly lower and her tail high in the air. **(“Also, this is not first come, first serve! These Vulcans are under me and my friend’s protection! Leave before someone gets hurt!”)**

**(“That someone is fucking you girl!”) **Reken growls at her with his tail in the air. He then gets down low in fighting position ready to attack. **(I’ll make you and your fuck boy pay for what you did you my face!”)**

Waynesha knew they were in trouble. No way, she could take on this male Alone. Not that she wouldn’t give it her all. She would takes out his fucking eye. She would makes this fight so bloody and nightmare inducing that the damn male in front of her would believe that there is a hell living in every woman he ever encounters again. However, she couldn’t risk a fight right now. The two Vulcans behind her safety was a priority. She hates to run but she had to.

**(“Well I just fucking dare you to touch me!”) **Waynesha growls as the male jump forward snapping his huge jaws at her. Waynesha jumps out of the way as the Vulcans Made a run for it. The male tries to go after them but Waynesha chomp her jaws on his back leg drawing blood. **(“Where the fuck, do you think you’re going?”)**

**(“You little shit! Get off!”) **Reken snarls at her and try to lunge at her again. Waynesha dodges again getting out of his striking distance.** (“Someone should take your ear off!”)**

Waynesha growl with blood stain teeth and one blood stain paw.** (“You would have a hard time doing it once I rip off your balls!”) **Waynesha growls at him.** (“Trust me there won’t be even a ball left!”)**

Just then Dexter jump out of the bush. He saw Reken and Waynesha.** (“Waynesha? Are you ok?”) **Dexter clicks to in panic. He did a quick scan and didn’t see the Vulcans.** (“Where are the Vulcans?”)**

**(“I’m fine. They ran off ahead. Get to them now! We don’t know how many more of them are around!”) **Waynesha snarl. She jumps out of way as Reken attack her again. She notice Dexter look a bit hesitant about going.** (“If your worry about me don’t be! I’ll keep this dumb brute busy.”)**

**(“Are you sure you can handle this guy?”)** Dexter clicks to her as she watch her stand on her hind legs and use both of her front paws to scratch him across the face.** (“Hehe. I see that you got it.”) **Dexter turn and run off in the direction the Vulcans did. **(“I’ll be sending help once the Vulcans are safe!”)**

**(“You fucking bitch!”) **Reken yelp as he grab his face in pain. **(“Bitches always fight dirty!”)**

**(“Hehe!”) **Waynesha yip with an evil wolfish grin. **(“Take your time Dexter! I’m having fun!”)**

Dexter ran as he sniff the air. He was nowhere near as fast as a wolf but surly no two legged Vulcan could out run him. He then spotted the Vulcans in a clear opening. Fleet Commander Theodor and Sub Commander Randal were going over their weapons as Dexter walk over to them.

** “Fleet commander our weapons had no effect on these creatures. Even kill setting did nothing."** Sub Commander Randal said as he held the future gun. His eyes glace at his higher ranking officer emotionlessly. **“I suggest we abandon any other observation of these animals and find the others.”**

**“Agree. If they cannot be harm by our phaser’s on the kill setting. Then this land is far more dangerous than we originally believe.”** Fleet Commander Theodor said as he glance at the land with a certain displeasure. This land very existence and animals was illogical upfront to any Vulcan that walk on it. He refuse to disrespect himself or his species by walking on it any further. **“We will let Starfleet further study these animals.”**

Dexter walk over to them hearing their words and gave them a glare. The Vulcans gave nothing to show emotion. But the emotions they felt for one another was there.** (“This way you basters.”) **Dexter click to them. Just not caring anymore if they saw he had an attitude. They were risking their life and protecting them. Yet they care not. They were not a people in their eyes. Just a dumb animal. Basters! He refuse to carry them on his back. He hurry the Vulcans along as fast as he could. Till he saw Kinto with Captain Lynwood Wethern, Captain L’Vor and his Major T'prar next to a river.

**“Captain I know the rest of our crew went this way. But thanks to the river the trail has gone cold.” **Major T’par said to her captain.** “We might have to leave and come back with a better ship to find them.”**

**“You know as well as I do that useless. Amos people physic abilities stop all and any scan from breaking thru. We will never be able to get their life signs no matter what.”** **C**aptain L’Vor said to her as he look over at the river. **“On top of that are you forgetting how we get here in the first place? The people of this land will chase down and destroy anything that fly’s into this land. We are lucky to be live. We will have to search for them more traditional way.”**

**“Your Captain is right. We leave now and it will become next to impossible to find your missing crew. Amos will just say we had no right to be crossing into the land in the first place and that will be it.” **Captain Lynwood Wethern said to them.** “Despite their forms their still humans from another time. So strange new stuff is not very welcome.”**

**(“Oh shut the fuck up. Where from the 2000’s. We’re not that far fucking apart!”) **Kinto snarl at them as Captain Lynwood Wethern chuckle nervously. Kinto sniff the air and turn his head.** (“Dexter. Good to see you. Why are you here and not searching?”) **He then sniff and smelt the metallic scent of blood. He look at Dexter and saw he was un-harm and then look down to see his blood on his claw feet.** (“Dexter what happen?! Why is there blood on your feet?”)**

**“Hello Fleet Commander Theodor and Sub Commander Randal. You both look ruffled.”** Captain Lynwood Wethern greeted them with concern.** “What happen?”**

**“Yes I would like to know as well.”** Captain L’Vor said with a turn of his head.

**“I as well.”** Major T’par said with a raise eyebrow.

**(“Way….paint…Waynesha is fight a big shark head shape wolf!”) **Dexter clicks out of breath. The Vulcans rejoin their Captains and Major in a hurry.** (“He attack me and is after the Vulcans! He want to turn them into werehumans or werealiens like us!”)**

**(“Fuck! Come on then! Show me the way!”) **Kinto snarl as he began to run off in the direction that they came.** (“There isn’t time to wait!”)**

**(“Wait what about the Starfleet people?”) **Dexter clicks at him.

**(“They will be fine. Right now my concern is the safety of my family.”) **Kinto clicks back at him. Captain Lynwood Wethern and the other Vulcans watch them run off in confusion.** (“Now let’s go. Who knows what this damn baster is doing to her.”)**

**“Well whatever the hell is going on it’s not good.”** Captain Lynwood Wethern said as he turn back to the Vulcans.** “What happen?”**

**“I believe one of an- one of the people here want to harm us. The one we were assign to protect us and another one of theirs distract the threat so we could escape.”** **F**leet Commander Theodor said in a control tone of voice.** “I believe one of there is back there fighting the intruder still.”**

**“Come on Captain L’Vor.” **Captain Lynwood Wethern said as he ran off in the dragon’s directions.** “Let’s go before we lose them.”**

**“Indeed.”** Captain L’Vor spoke going after the captain.

Waynesha hit the ground with a thud. Her shoulder and back thigh had deep claw gash wound dripping blood. Still thru all this she smile. The male in front of her was bleeding way more than her. This is due to her and Dexter attacks. Still he was a big male and taking him on her own was suicide by herself. Still she smile. She smile.** (“What so damn funny girl?”) **Reken yip to her with annoyed smile as he walk over to her.** (“I just handed your ass and tail to you. What so damn funny?”)**

**(“You are.”) **Waynesha yips to him as he pushes her head into the dirt. Waynesha mover her head to the side with a grin on her face.** (“What I find so funny about you is that you fail to see when you’re out match.”)**

**(“What are you talking about? You’re beaten.”) **Reken yips with a turn of his head. He then push down harder.** (“See. Your face is in the dirt. I just don’t get why you’re grinning so much.”)**

**(“Hehe. You’ll see.”) **Waynesha yip with a grunt.** (“I just hope your brain don’t fry too much. Asshole!”)**

**(“What?”) **Reken yip in confusion.

**(“SCREACH! ROAR!”) **Reken ears went back in shock not knowing where that roar came from. Then a flash of thunder came thru the bush hitting Reken hard tossing him off of her. Waynesha grin as she look up at Kinto and Dexter come into view. Kinto walk over to Waynesha as Dexter growl.** (“Waynesha. Are you alright.”) **Kinto yip to her as he lower his head and nuzzle into her.

**(“Yeah I’m fine cousin. I could time him.”) **Waynesha yips as she slowly gotten up. **(“The baster just got me two times. I almost had him.”)**

**(“Sure you did.”) **Dexter chirps to her as he walk over her bleeding thigh and lick the wound clean.** (“These claw mark are nasty. We need to get you back to the cavern to rest now. I’m never leaving your ass alone with a male again.”)**

**(“You two worry too much.”) **Waynesha yips as Kinto lick her shoulder wound clean as well. **(“I’m telling you I’m fine!”)**

**(“Uugghhh… I got to say kid you give one hell of punch with that thunder.”) **Reken yips as he slowly gotten up. This put all three of them on edge. Coming into view behind them was Captain L’Vor and Captain Lynwood Wethern with the other Vulcans as well.** (“Too bad you’re not nearly as strong enough to do some real damage kid.”)**

**(‘Damn Dexter wasn’t lying. This guy’s big and those teeth are no damn joke. Waynesha lucky this guy didn’t bite her or she would have been in some real trouble. I don’t want to risk a fight with this guy. We don’t have anything to fix anyone if anyone get seriously hurt.’) **Kinto thinks to himself as he held his head high and wings out. He had Dexter growling on one side and Waynesha growling at the other.** (“As you can see your outnumber and there is more thunder where that come from. On top of all that you’re hurt.”) **Kinto click to him projecting a strong stance.** (“Just take my advice and go.”)**

Reken smirk.** (“Ok. Keep an eye on those Starfleet people. Who knows what will happen to those plump Vulcans.”) **Reken yip with a grin. He then turn with a smile.** (“You guys have no fucking idea what you unleash on yourself.”)**

They kept watching till he was out of sight.** (“Kinto I think it’s time we end the search tonight.”) **Dexter chirp to the yellow dragon.** (“It’s night time and that male is roaming around. On top of that Ronda and the kids are back at the territory alone.”)**

**(“Yes I was thinking the same thing. It will take two weeks to escort them to the ship.”) **Kinto clicks to them.** (“While I’m gone I want you to practice your flying Dexter. I will be doing the same.”)**

**(“Don’t you think we should be doing that together?”) **Dexter chirps at him with worry. **(“You know for safety?”)**

**(“I’m sorry Dexter we can’t. This male threat has me worry. There might be more of him. Learning how to fly will only keep us all safer. So the sooner we learn that the better.”) **Kinto clicks to him and Dexter nods his head. He then turn to Waynesha.** (“Waynesha the air grows colder every night. Cancel the hunt tonight. That male might still be around. Hunt in the morning with Ronda. Hunt all day if you must. Get as much prey as you can.”)**

**(“Alright. I’ll get it done.”) **Waynesha yips to him.

**(“Alright you two set off home while I go ahead and explain to Starfleet what happen and escort them home.”) **Kinto click to them and watch the two of them go home. **(“I’ll see you both in two weeks.”) **Once they were out of sight Kinto turn to the Vulcans.

Back at the territory Waynesha and Dexter meet up with Ronda who was waiting for them on the hill. Rocky was right next to her and ran full speed at Waynesha. Jumping all on her.** (“I see that you’re both back. But where Kinto and Waynesha hurt! What happen?”) **Ronda mew as she ran over to them with concern. **(“These wounds are deep. Yet they only look like flesh wounds. If we clean it with water and leave it alone it should heal. Hopefully it won’t leave a scar.”)**

**(“Thank you Ronda. I’ll go to the river and get that done. Dexter can tell you everything that happen.”) **Waynesha yips to her and turn her attention to Rocky who was overly excited for her attention. She smile down at the little dog. **(“Who a big boy? Who a big boy? Come on boy lets go to the river!”) **She then walk off with rocky next to her.

**(“So want to tell me what the hell happen out there?”) **Ronda mew at Dexter as he walk past her and to her cavern entrance. Dexter walk in to see the kids wrestling with each other. He lay down with Ronda coming in from behind him. **(“I mean did Starfleet do this?”)**

**(“No Ronda. We were attack by a big male name Reken. He wanted the Vulcans for some reason. Waynesha provided our escape so that why she hurt.”) **Dexter chirp to her with a yawn.** (“Kinto wanted to make sure the Starfleet people get home safe. Their camp is two weeks away. So he will be gone for two weeks.”)**

**(“What? Why does he need to escort them home. They are Starfleet. They can take care of themselves! Going straight to their camp without back up is dangerous! Who knows what they will do to him.”) **Ronda hiss at Dexter.** (“I can see to help find their missing friends. So they can leave. But they would not be missing if they never intrude on our land in the first place!”)**

**(“I agree. But this has always been who Kinto has been. The male was after the Vulcans. He doesn’t want anyone to be hurt. He wouldn’t be satisfied till he made sure they got back to their camp safely. So there was no point in arguing with him.”) **Dexter chirps to her as Ronda lay down to nurse Calvin and April. They both ran over to eat.** (“He sent us back in case the male intrude on our territory. You have kids to protect.”)**

**(“I cannot say I’m happy with this but I guess I can’t do anything to stop him now that he already gone.”) **Ronda mew with her ears back. As the children shove each other for best nursing positions.** (“So what now?”)**

**(“Kinto wants you and Waynesha to hunt as much as possible till he gets back. He wants me to practice my flying. He said he will be doing the same.”) **Dexter chirps to her as he lay his head down.** (“We will be much safer if we both can fly.”)**

**(“That something I can agree with. Between Me and Waynesha hunting enough food for winter should not be a problem.”)** Ronda mew as she licks Calvin rump. **(“I need more pelts for my den.”)**

**(“Yes speaking of pelts it’s kind of good Kinto will be gone for two weeks. The pelts we get can really help for our secret nursery.”) **Dexter chirps with concern. Ronda look a bit surprise.** (“Were hoping were not pregnant. But were making one to share just in case.”)**

**(“Sigh. I hope there no baby. Still every female I have come across, some even virgins had awoken already pregnant. If I’m right soon you both will have children of your own to care to.”) **Ronda mew to him sadly. Seeing Dexter depress face Ronda gave a friendly paw slap on his shoulder.** (“It’s won’t be too bad. You will have Waynesha, Kinto and Me to help you.”)**

**(“Yeah about that. If we are really with kids. We sort of want to keep it a secret as long as possible.”) **Dexter chirp to her as he rises his head. **(“I don’t know why but we don’t want him knowing just yet. I just have this urge to hide away in a cozy space.”)**

**(“I get your meaning when I gave birth to my kids all I wanted to do was hide someplace to give birth. I didn’t want to tell anyone.”) **Ronda mew to him as her children finish eating and nuzzle into their fur. **(“I believe being in these animal forms is why. I find myself doing a lot of cat thing. From licking, chasing even the smallest movement on the floor and hanging out in trees sometime.”)**

**(“Yes maybe your right. With your help we can build up both our dens ready for winter.”) **Dexter chirp to her with a smile.** (“So this goes without saying but can you not tell Kinto. We sort of want to do that ourselves when we are ready.”)**

**(“Yeah no problem.”) **Ronda mew as Waynesha walk in with Rocky in by the scruff. Her wounds have stop bleeding and was wash clean with the smell of fresh water.** (“Hey Waynesha. I can see that your wounds are clean.”)**

**(“Hhmm….”) **Waynesha yips to her with a smile and put down rocky. She lay down as rocky snuggle up next to her.** (“So what are we talking about?”)**

**(“We were talking about the possible babies we might be carrying.”) **Dexter chirp at her.** (“With Kinto gone we won’t have to sneak around or anything.”)**

**(“Yeah I guess you’re right.”) **Waynesha yips as she yawn. **(“But for now I sort of want to get some sleep. Mind if we sleep here Ronda. With that Male out there it’s safer for us to sleep together.”)**

**(“Well when you put it like that. Why not.”)** Ronda said as she lay her head down. **(“We can help Dexter practice flying tomorrow. Are you nervous Dexter about flying?”)**

**(“No….Well a little but once I get over the jitters it will be epic.”) **Dexter chirp with a flutter of happiness from his wings.** (“I’ll look so fucking majestic. With my wings spread in the wind!”)**

**(“Alright you majestic man get some sleep. These next few day will be very busy.”) **Waynesha yips as they all lay down.** (“We should all sleep together for safety.”) **

As they all hunker down for the night Outside of their cavern on the outskirts of their territory Reken watch their territory with hungry black eyes. He slowly turn to leave the land with a grin on his face. Yes. He was going to have a lot of fun.


End file.
